Acrimony
by Zoeyclarks
Summary: During the Era of the Warring States, Madara was known to be the most powerful man in the Land of Fire. Whilst Aria was a simple girl who was the Daimyo's adoptive daughter. She sought out vengeance towards her younger biological sister who became a rogue ninja. When Madara first saw her, he planned a deal with her father. Because everyone knows he gets what he wants. [Madara/OC]
1. Prologue

**Before you read this! READ down below that is in bold!**

 **1\. You may get ideas from the two sister! So no need to point it out that I took an idea off elsewhere.**

 **2\. The plot is by me! I will not go by the original... because I've read so many books where the author either decides to kill off Izuna or make Madara go insane. Yeah it's cliche reading it a thousand times. So I am making it original. Also who says Hashirama has to marry Mito as well? Well that is the only thing I will go by with the original plot.**

 **3\. I've decided to make this book an M rated one... Sorry to disappoint you. But I will not check mark it due to some reasons... If you check mark it that it is rated, then the book itself would be harder to find. So however I will warn on here. There will be scenes like this. So no need to complain, I will warn before hand.**

 **4\. Hope you read everything else before hand... so enjoy!**

 **5\. THIS FUCKING SITE HAS FUCKED UP MY STORY BY GRAMMER/PUNCTUATION AMD PARAGRAPGHS! THIS WAS TAKEN OFF OF QUOTEV FROM MY ACCOUNT.**

Aria was a simple carefree girl that lived in the Daimyo's palace for most of her life. Her and her sister Akane were taken in by the man who ruled the land for decades after their parents death in the war.

On Aria's seventeenth birthday she was given her own hand made katana given by her adoptive father. Her younger sister on the other hand, had made her own techniques that were related to Taijutsu to spare against the older one as they grew in strength and compassion ship.

Aria and Akane stuck together like glue, they did everything together. They spared one an another, ate together, even would occasionally sleep in the same bed when they were younger.

Lord Isomu who was known as the man in power of the country, was over the roof taking the adorable and sweet girls in as his own. He cared for the young sisters deeply. He also has two other daughters himself before the passing of his wife. They were a few years younger than Aria and Akane. Mira was thirteen and her older sister was Tatsuya who was fifteen.

Mira and Tatsuya discovered different pathways in their sister bond ship. They often liked to do other things. Their handmaidens taught them basics on how to be a house wife. They were more meant to prepare to marry off to a powerful clan leader once they come of age. Mira had envied Aria and Akane who trained hard to fight for the country and the people instead. Her insides screamed to join them but she stepped in the shadows. She knew her father wouldn't let her any how. She only was a shadow image of her older sister who took pride for the Land of Fire. She was expected to marry off for an alliance. Except she was more picky with men than any other woman.

This... was all before the betrayal of Akane.

Before Akane left everything behind to pursue her dreams, Aria was the one left heartbroken. Akane was barely sixteen before she joined alliances with the _enemy_ clan.

 **This is the prologue! Can't wait for this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

Aria wondered the halls aimlessly. Still couldn't believe how her sister left the palace like that. She loved her deeply, but her hatred grew tremendously. She knew exactly where Akane went, tainted by evil. That's how Aria thought of the Senju. More or so, how she was taught about her enemies.

Her katana was strapped on her waist as she still worn her usual attire. Black and red embossed her clothing. The translucent sleeves came down to the lengths of her fingers. She noticed how she held her head high.

She came to a stop hearing her father and one of her step sisters talk. Upon hearing the voices, she could make out Tatsuya's voice behind the wooden door.

"With this alliance Tajima-sama agrees upon of, you'll be marrying his eldest son once you turn eighteen." Lord Isomu proclaimed. Aria couldn't help but think to herself. Her hands dropped to her sides. She wondered what the alliance with the Uchiha would be like.

Tatsuya was only seventeen now, Akane had left about a year before the downfall leaving the poor sister to her own thought and plots.

Aria couldn't help but smirk. She only hoped that Tatsuya could marry the clan's successor in hopes that she could defeat the Senju along with her sister.

No doubt Aria still loved her sister. But because she loves her so much, doesn't mean she wouldn't kill her. The thought drove her mind crazy. She hoped for allies to help her achieve her goal.

"I understand father... I hope that he is a decent man." Tatsuya nonchalantly says through the door. Aria couldn't hear what else has been said afterwards. She had left her spot to go outside and seek fresh air.

She felt her knees grow weaker as she approached the large spruce tree her and her sister would go to all the time.

 _"Sister! This spot is great for training!" Akane gleamed upwards to see her sister grinning._

 _"You're right, it's great." Aria responded shortly, holding her arms behind her back._

Even the short memory of her sister caused Aria's heart to swell. She wish Akane stuck by her side till the end. But in Aria's right mind, she knew what has to be done. Akane is the enemy now.

Aria kneeled in front of the trees holding her head low. She clenched her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. The leaves were swaying in the wind briskly. Aria stood up looking at the tree with all the memories that flooded her mind.

"It's over now... Death is the only solution." She chose her words carefully as she trotted back inside the palace.

"Neechan!" Aria looked over her shoulders to see Mira running towards her. She smiled at her as she stood beside her panting softly. Her lungs feeling as if they were going to implode. "My father wants to see you," Mira folded her arms across her chest. Aria only nodded before navigating towards the main room where he would be.

"Otōsan!" Aria pushed the doors open revealing an empty room. She scratched her left cheek feeling confused. She thought he would be in here instead. Before she could turn around, a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jolt her head up to see Isomu.

"Ah I see I scared you slightly." He chuckled and soon Tatsuya walked in afterwards. He sat on the opposite side of the table from Aria, still holding genuine smile to his adoptive daughter.

"Aria my dear, there are some things we should go over." The man peered his head up to see her eyes looking quite astonished. He had worn his delicate normal silk robes and his tall crimson hat with the fire symbol decorated into it.

"Tatsuya dear, sit right here." Her father pushed a chair out next to him as she nodded. "What is it?" Aria looked across the table to look at her father. The man who she known all her life. Well that is.

"I've received word from the Senju as well. They want to make an alliance-"

"Why the hell would you make any arrangements with them!?" Aria shot up glowering at the Daimyo. Her step sister shot her a deathly look indicating for her to sit back down.

"It's best we don't have any enemies, they're a strong clan. Your sister may be among them, but she did-"

"She joined for more power. She betrayed us and now you're saying you want an alliance?" She interrupted yet again. Her acrimony gaze not faltering. The tensions were heating greatly in the room.

"Aria... please, it will only be Batsuma and I conveying in such matters. No need to try and harm anyone." He pressured again trying to calm her emotions. She growled slightly still having a bad feeling.

She mumbled a soft "fine," before leaving it at that. She was intrigued to finally meet her sister once again.

Tatsuya who was also present in the room almost beamed. "Aria I want you to help me pick out a nice kimono for the Uchiha guests tomorrow. I need to find a way to impress their son." Tatsuya almost gushed fully just when Aria blinked once, twice she finally spoke.

"If you marry him, what of the Senju?" Aria turned to look at the two of them displeased. She didn't know what they were planning but their emotions were intertwined in multiple fields.

"The Senju as well want to make a peacefully harmony between us as well. I think this stays between us. The Uchiha will not hear a thing about the Senju wanting an alliance with us, is that clear to the both of you?" The Daimyo snapped causing her to cough lightly. They both nodded promptly before Aria left the room with an unpleasant expression.

As she stepped aside into her quarters, her maid walked in behind her. Her name was Katsume, she was Aria's friend for the longest time. Katsume placed a warm hand on her shoulder comforting the girl.

"I'm not so sure what I'll do with Akane... but I need the Uchihas to help if it means I'll kill her." Aria's voice was unsecured and low, her back was still turned away from her maid.

"You need to ease up a bit, the Uchihas will be here tomorrow. From what I'm hearing it's Tatsuya who wants to marry Madara... but I'm also hearing that Tajima is giving Madara a choice to pick his bride. It might be with Tatsuya or her younger sister Mira." Katsume walked to her closet to snoop through her kimonos that were hung up.

"Wouldn't matter who he marries... As long as I have freedom, their powers could come in handy as long as I get what I want in return." Aria slumped down on her bed lazily. Her eyes were becoming dim by the light.

"I see... well you should wear something decent once they present themselves tomorrow. This Kimono looks like it will look elegant on you." Katsume held up the kimono that had dark shades of blue embossing the silk wear along with grey lillies that decorated it. A brown like obi sash came around it. It looked pretty in Aria's eyes. She gave a stiff nod before dismissing Katsume for the night.

After changing into her night Yukata, she slid under her covers. She wonder what would the next day would be like. She didn't want to use the Uchiha clan but it would benefit her own being.

She hoped everything would unfold greatly the next day. So she closed her eyes holding a sly grin.

Letting the shadows over rule her mind.

 **Hope this is great! I'll update in a few days! Thanks for reading so far! Check out my Tobirama story! Or my other completed Madara fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Surprised that I have some readers. Here is chapter 2!**

 _A young thirteen year old Aria was sparing with her sister in the forest just for some closure and hiding tactics. "Gahhhhh!" A voice shouted behind Aria as she moved aside. Akane planted her face to the ground with a loud 'thud' while Aria chuckled to herself._

 _"The next time you try a sneak attack, make sure you don't scream so I can hear." Aria helped her sister up by yanking her arm so she could stand. "Why are we in the middle of the forest anyways...? Father told us not to wonder off too far." A worried Akane shivered in the slightest. The forest was dark, no birds sang, barely any sun glaring on them. It felt ominous to the two girls._

 _"Perhaps we should head back." Aria started to pick up her pace back towards the estate. As she turned her head to look behind her and expect her sister to be there._

 _She was not._

 _"Akane..." Aria mumbled as she had a frightening look wash over her. Her eyes scanned the dark trees in hopes that's Aria was up in them._

 _But she wasn't._

 _"Akane!" She shouted again, feeling a little more vibrant. She thought she may have been messing with her. But she wasn't._

 _"Tsk... tsk..." a voice appeared in the shadows. Aria took a step back gripping the handle of a kunai in her back pouch._

 _"Where is my sister!" She seethed through her teeth, Aria felt acrimony tearing over herself. Her blood was boiling mad._

 _The shadow came in the clearing, it was a tall woman with bright yellow hair that cascaded down he shoulders. Her piercing ocean blue eyes struck her appearance._

 _Aria had wondered what she wanted. More importantly who she was._

 _"She's right here, but I won't happily give her to you. Hmm..." the woman purred holding a sadistic look. Right when two men appeared and one of which were holding Akane by the hair making the girl's face scrunch up in pain._

 _"Akane, I'll get you free!" Aria shouted while glaring darkly at the woman who chuckled. Before she left, she ordered the two men to dispose them._

 _The larger man who held her sister brought a kunai to her throat. "Too bad things had to of ended this way." He licked his lips. Before he made an attempt to slice her throat, another kunai whizzed passed him impaling the tree from behind._

 _"What the-" before he could finish, two new figures appeared. Aria couldn't make out from the two. But they had saved her sister from being killed. They already had slaughtered the two which Akane had ran to Aria's side for comfort._

 _"Pathetic of them to harm little girls like that..." the younger man nearly spat on the ground where the two corpse were._

 _"T-Thank you..." Aria muttered as she held Akane closer to her. The two boys stared at her with an irritated expression. Some how one of them was deemed to know more of them._

 _Aria took a closer look at them. They had stood several meters away from the two sisters. Their scrutiny was widening as they observed them._

 _One boy had shorter midnight black hair that came in all sorts of spikes. While the other one looked around Akane's age. Still shorter and had his hair pinned in a ponytail. Both having obsidian black orbs._

 _"What's your name?" The older one had asked crossing his arms over his chest. As Aria took a step back away from her sister slightly. She felt herself grow nervous and scared._

 _"A-Aria.." she mumbled still trying to find a way out of their gazes and leave. "Hn.. come Izuna, let's go." He scowled before retreating._

 _As they disappeared Aria and Akane had walked closely side by side back to the estate before further conflict._

Aria had woken up panting. Her head was throbbing from an excruciating headache. She had been having nightmares since the day Akane left. But the one she had was a real dream that had happened to her and Akane years ago.

Just as she torn the blanket off her sweaty body, the door opened revealing Katsume. "Milady! How are you still in bed?! They will be here soon!" Katsume rushed back to Aria's closet pulling out the same blue kimono for Aria to wear.

"Baka! Calm down! I'll be down shortly." Aria shooed Katsume out of her room so she could change. Just as she pulled the dark hued blue kimono over her shoulders, she tied the obi sash around her waist that showed her small curves. The blue delicate kimono was just above her chest leaving a small dipper. There were no sleeves but the top thick straps of the kimono just laid loosely off her shoulders.

"Gah! Why this...?" Aria spat as she looked her self in the mirror. There was one slit coming up from the kimono to her waist.

She took her katana and slid it behind her obi as she was going to represent as a shinobi instead of some normal girl. It was quite rare to see kunoichi women, but she also wanted to impress them as well.

Aria sat on her bed wrapping bandages around her thighs; her kimono bottom half laid loosely across the bed sheets. She slid on black gloves and took one last look in the mirror.

She sighed drastically as she exited her room to go and find her father. She wasn't too pleased with the commotion coming from the halls from men. It looks like everyone was getting ready before the important people of the Uchiha clan arrived.

"Aria-nii!" A stressed Mira appeared beside her, "you should have been helping with the banquet we were having tonight." Mira growled before leading the way to where her father was.

"I know, I just had more night terrors again..." Aria muttered but as they stepped inside her fathers office. His eyes were glued onto the papers that sat in front of him on his desk.

He didn't bother to look up to the two girls that stood in front of him. "I see you both are looking lovely for the occasion tonight." He then torn his eyes off the stack of work to gaze at them.

"Come let's greet them once they arrive," Isomu got up from his desk holding a small smile towards the two. They nodded as they contemplated what to do next.

Isomu had lead them out towards the main hall that was decorated in banners and wall frames of previous Daimyos.

"They're here!" A few guards shout in unison. A happy gleeful smile embracing themselves. Tatsuya came around the corner looking gorgeous as ever.

"Father do I look-"

"You look amazing darling. He probably would be satisfied with you. Come you three, we have to greet them at the main entrance." Isomu sharply inhaled followed by his second in command taking the lead towards the outskirts of the estate.

Aria felt her insides swirl with antagonism. She wanted her deceitful plan to go into place. She then pushed her obi sash tighter that held her katana from behind.

As they approached the gates where the Uchiha men were at. About twenty or thirty of them, Aria couldn't count but she shook her head.

But she noticed two boys that stood next to a taller man with an apathetic expression. Whom she thought to be their leader.

"Tajima! You've arrived," Isomu approached the man who nodded strictly. Tatsuya on the other hand was blushing like a mad dog. Aria couldn't help but smirk on the inside.

"Come inside, we don't want our guests to burn from the heat. I'll introduce you to my daughters once we arrive in the dining area." Isomu huffed, as Tajima didn't say a word.

Without much being said afterwards. They were led towards the dining area. The room was enormous to most people. Could possibly fit over a hundred people. There were at least fifteen circular tables that were placed in the room with white cloths dripping over them. The walls were embedded with many colours of the Daimyo's choice.

Meanwhile at the biggest table. Tajima ordered his guards to occupy themselves at other tables in the banquet room. Aria, Mira and Tatsuya sat themselves down next to each other.

Tajima sat in between his two sons that were on either side of him. Isomu coughed violently to get their attentions as he was going to commence.

"Ah so why don't we introduce ourselves!" Isomu chimed as some of the maids came in the clearing offering some wine to the lords.

"Right, well this is Izuna and this is my eldest son Madara." Tajima pointed to the two boys that sat on both sides of him. Aria couldn't help but widen her eyes fully.

She couldn't apprehend what she had heard. She remembered she met two boys in the forest who saved her and Akane's life six years ago. Aria wanted to get up and leave. But she still sat on her wooden chair looking puzzled.

"I see... this is Aria, the oldest. Tatsuya who is my daughter by blood along with her biological sister Mira." Isomu chuckled lightly which caused Tajima to choke a little bit on the wine as to what he had heard.

"Aria is not your daughter by blood?" The youngest son who was Izuna had asked. Which Isomu found himself shaking his head lightly.

"It was my sister and I who was taken in by him when we were children. That's why we call him Otōsan." Aria spoken up, still her head was hung low and her eyes only met her hands.

Madara looked at her suspiciously. He felt as if he met her somewhere. Even the name was familiar.

"And where is your sister... now?" Tajima had asked this time causing Aria's blood to heat up. "Left... gone, but dead to me." she mumbled still not meeting any of their gazes. She fumbled with her clothing, she thought it was too skin revealing.

But no one questioned her anyhow, Isomu and his other two daughters didn't say a word. They all knew what happened with Akane. It plastered their memories greatly.

Tatsuya wanted to capture some of their attentions. Especially someone in particular. "So um... Madara, how do you like our estate so far?" She questioned feeling nervous rise within her. Madara gave a lowly "hn" before turning his face back to his father. Like they were awaiting orders. Tajima thought the girl Aria was an intriguing girl especially. And a kunoichi he noticed. The way she dressed was enough to give away her status.

"May we begin with our alliance arrangement?" Tajima cleared his throat, picking up the glass of wine while letting the liquid slide down his throat giving him a nice burning sensation.

"Of course! As you see we chose Tatsuya to be the role of your son's wife." Isomu had folded his arms across his chest softly. This caught Madara's attention. He began to scratch the back of his wrist irritated. He turned his head to the annoying woman who had been staring at him for the past half hour.

"Oh, so a non kunoichi?" Tajima raised his glass for more wine to be poured into his cup by the maid beside him. Isomu nodded which he didn't see where he was getting to.

"I give my son the choice, between the three daughters, am I right?" Tajima smirked causing Tatsuya and Isomu to scowl in delight. So that's how he wants to play the game? Isomu growled lightly but refrained his posture.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But Aria isn't a choice, it must be between Mira or Tatsuya who are my daughters by blood." Isomu had gulped, he slid off his hat setting it on his lap. The intensity in the room had rose.

Madara didn't say a word, he looked at Aria who had an unscathed look. Not a harmful one, but an emotionless look. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to marry at all. But unfortunate for him, he had no choice in the matter.

It was for the clan, and making an alliance with the Daimyo was a quicker way to bring an end to the Senju. So the Uchiha has thought.

"I see, then Madara... you can pick." Tajima had rolled his eyes feeling unsatified. Tatsuya and Mira both had blushed slightly seeing the young eighteen year old look at them. But he mostly scoffed, his eyes scanning them with the choices that laid out in front of him.

Izuna was noticing his brothers mood change. He remembered how him and his father were practically arguing about the marriage proposal.

Tajima noticed his narrowed eyes examine the two girls. But his decision was enough to make them all widen in shock and consternation around the room.

"Neither of the two."

 **Probably won't update till Thursday or Friday... Hope that is alright!**


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry... what else would there be?" Isomu nearly jerked his hand aside feeling anger rush through him. But Madara was unfazed by the lords gaze.

"It seems that my son isn't taking a liking to your two daughters..." Tajima turned his head to the side to look at Aria. Still looking emotionless. He saw her katana that was tied behind her.

"Do you want this alliance then or not?" Isomu felt his cheeks puff with antagonism. His anger was getting to him. Madara had crossed his arms over his chest giving the two girls a scornful look. Tatsuya gritted her teeth, she was rambling nonsense beneath her breath. So she got dressed for nothing?

"I'm going to excuse myself." Aria stood up, she was quite angry with herself for thinking that the Uchiha could possibly make an alliance like that. "Madara, I said pick one. You'll grow fond of her I'm sure of." Tajima nudged him. He inhaled sharply holding a frown. He indeed hated the choices. But as he noticed Aria, something in him wanted her instead.

The way she holds her katana and how she expresses her moods. He likes the way she voiced earlier. It was like an angelic tone reaching his ears. Also the way she moved: slick and shinobi like.

"Fine if you're persistent." Madara took a stand. Walking over to where Aria stood, she growled at him. She didn't want him to pick her out of her two step sisters.

"I'm sorry Madara, but she isn't an option," Isomu nearly choked on his wine.

"If she isn't an option than make her an option. I'll make a deal... if you want this alliance." Madara sneered back towards the Daimyo. Aria gaped her mouth open slightly. Had he picked her?! She wasn't an option, but would her father hand her over just like that?

She slowly took a step back, her sisters looked quite shocked as well. "Like I said-"

"It's decided." Tajima stood up as well, Izuna copying his father. Isomu gave Aria a soft sympathetic look before nodding towards Tajima.

"If this benefits the alliance we will share, than by all means." Isomu bowed respectively and in defeat. Madara titled his head back taking another look at her before walking around to where his father stood.

"Did he just..." Aria mumbled as she trembled lightly in her spot. Something about him made her quiver and she didn't know. It could have been the aura she felt around him. She was also afraid what he would do to her if she married him.

"How about we'll have the wedding here!" Isomu exclaimed as he took a step back. Aria forced herself to leave the dining area.

She walked back towards the large spruce tree to calm her insides. She wanted to scream out and run, but she knew she couldn't. As she fell on her knees; holding her katana sword in her lap. Touching th white sheath with her fingers lightly tracing it.

She had almost forgotten about the time when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jerk back.

It was him...

"Huh!?" She took a stand and fell backwards away from him. "You don't remember do you..." he sighed as he kneeled in front of her before receeding back up to a stance.

"Remember what?" She quickly stood on her feet; leaning against the large bark of the tree.

"I'll tell you another time..." he shook his head. Aria thought he looked familiar but she had no idea what he was getting at. "Why me..." she muttered just when she stumped down the bark and onto the ground. He towered over her but not in a freighting way.

"You're interesting... perhaps I don't want to marry. But my father is forcing me, but out of you three..." he paused still looking at her with his arms crossed. "When my father said I had to pick out of the sisters, I thought all of you were normal women. I didn't expect a kunoichi among you women." He lowered himself down on the ground across from her.

"Oh... well I thought it was going to be Tatsuya going to be married. Never have I thought myself." Aria muttered before shaking her head in disbelief.

"The wedding is going to be within a week. Then you'll be coming back to our compound." He had said before getting up. He reached his hand out to her to take which she did.

"I see... so I guess I'll be seeing you around here until then... but wouldn't I want to get to know you?" She frowned melancholy as he looked into her eyes before turning away.

"I guess that's why I'm here," he began to walk away leaving her in her ponderous mind.

"Wait!" Aria grabbed the rim of his sleeve making him scowl slightly before turning towards her. "Can you tell me what it is that I don't remember?" Her voice stammered as she felt nervous. His onyx eyes boring into her red ones.

"Another time..." he pulled his arm away from her before walking back. Aria's face saddened as he left her. But having to control her emotions, she left to go to the bath house.

Upon reaching such a place, she felt a tingly sensation warm her. The aroma scent was satisfying as she walked to the women's side.

Aria nearly shuddered feeling another presence in the bath house. Upon turning her head she saw Tatsuya.

"Hmm seems like you have the same idea as I. Just needing to clear my mind." Tatsuya huffed feeling stoic before tearing pff her clothes. Aria as well.

Stepping inside the warm rippling water. Her body nearly shudder with the intense heat against her cool skin. Even her burn marks were feeling sensitive to the feeling.

"Looks like I'm not marrying after all..." Tatsuya leaned back on the ledge of the pool of water. The water only rose enough to cover their chests.

There was no one else in the room as Aria hung her head low. She didn't want to marry, she hoped her sister would have taken her place. But why did he chose her?

"I'm sorry I had taken your chance... if I could I wouldn't marry him anyways." Aria muttered feeling her cheeks flush red. "I know how you feel.." Tatsuya grimaced but still pushing her wet hair behind her slim shoulders.

"The wedding is in a week... I wonder what kind of man he'll be towards you." Tatsuya sighed vibrantly; her cheeks rubricated red.

"God I wish it were you," Aria wrapped an arm around herself feeling more comfortable against the rippling water. "Hmph." Before more time was wasted.

They began to clothe themselves and return back to their corridors.

"I would rather die than be married. Too bad for my plan..." She muttered stepping inside her room.

Feeling herself disoriented already. Baffling smirk appeared across her face. She nearly laughed before flopping down on her bed before pulling out a picture frame. Which was a picture of Akane and Aria standing side by side in their early teenage hood.

"Oh dear Akane... how I want to kill you. Seems like that'll wait." She touched the face of Akane on the frame. Caressing her fingers over the glass.

A knock came at her door...

Aria felt tired already. She mumbled a small 'come in' before the person showed themselves.

"Oh Katsume!" She jumped at the woman this time. Her fingers tingling with antagonism. "I came by to see how you're doing?" She gripped Aria's arms in a soothing matter.

"Jeez Katsume, I feel horrible..." she flopped down on her back laying uncomfortably on her bed. "You'll be a free maid of me in a week... seems like my luck has killed me," Aria exaggerated as she touched her forehead with the back palm of her hand. Feeling her sarcastic tone reach her ears.

"It can't be that bad..." Katsume sat at the end of her bed. "Not if you're marrying the one and only Uchiha Madara..." she mumbled as she tilted her head up.

"Oh dear god..." Katsume shook her head in discomfort. "I can't get out of it, he didn't want Tatsuya or Mira... why me? He won't tell me just yet." Aria growled as she gripped the sheets beneath her. Katsume stood up. Reaching for the girls night yukata.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure he is a gentle man." Katsume laid the yukata on her bed before leaving her room.

Before leaving her room, she stopped at the doorway. "I hope for the best, Aria-san..." she had frowned once again before leaving.

"Of course it has to be me..."

 **Embrace the wedding in the next chapter..**

 **500 reads then I'll post chapter 4! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I accidentally published a chapter! This is the real chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Also thanks 500 reads! Sorry may wait a bit longer for another update this time.**

 _"Akane! Don't you leave!" A furious Aria pounced on her sister that stood by the gate._

 _Guards had been knocked out cold on the plain ground. Aria's blood was boiling with animosity. She couldn't believe what had gotten into her sister!_

 _"I despise the Uchiha and if there is a chance given to me openly to defeat them. I'd take it." Akane sheathed her kunais that were strapped on her thighs._

 _"By leaving for the Senju!-"_

 _"Don't you remember! Our parents were killed by the Uchiha! Didn't our Otōsan explain that well to you!" Akane glowered with a dark but harsh glare on her sister._

 _"I won't let you leave!" Aria's voice agonized and was wavering from the screams she let loose._

 _"It's too late... Sis." Akane dashed forward and vanished. She reappeared behind Aria and taped the back of her neck. Molding enough chakra to her fingers were had been enough pressure to make her fall limp to the ground._

 _"Sis..." was the last word to escaped Aria's pale lips._

 _Also the last thing to remember before the darkness clouded her mind._

The week flew by fast. Aria was trying to avoid Madara much as possible. But sometimes even during their dinner meals she would feel his gaze bore into her. Or when she would train, Izuna would ask to spare with her. She even knew Madara would come by so she declined Izuna every time.

She felt her whole world was crashing down like a tidal wave.

But today was Aria's day. As she was lead inside the ceremony hall. Aria felt disgusted with herself. She walked down the center of the large shrine. Most of the village and upper class men stood at the bottom. The priest Katsu stood in between of the two.

Mira wanted to squeal in the audience but held herself still. She liked the newly couple. She felt drawn to them and her happiness was growing.

Aria noticed the smirk on Madara's face. She turned her head to see Tajima smiling. Seems like her fate has come to an end, there was nothing she could do.

She was the same age as Madara. Just eighteen, perhaps Madara was a few months older. But she didn't both to ask.

Madara was wearing a navy blue kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Aria wouldn't admit to herself but he was incredibly handsome to her eyes.

Aria wore a simple white silk kimono with pink flowers embedded in it. Her hair was held up in an elegant bun held by senbon needles. She refused to be caked with makeup. But her lips were tainted with a light shade of pink gloss.

Aria's scrutiny fell upon his outstanding look. She widen her eyes as she mentally shook her head. She thought for bit, but he couldn't be the boy from the forest who saved her.

"All of us are gathered here to join the hands of Uchiha Madara and Taichi Aria... in marriage. First the two of you will take a sip of sake and pass the cup down the row of your family members." The priest handed them each a cup of dry sanguine liquid.

Aria hated the taste of alcohol but to her own baring she took two sips and passed it onto her father and there on. As the same for Madara. The passing of the two cups passed through their families.

The priest had them commence their vows. Madara sighed before he said the few words that struck Aria.

"As of Today, I marry this woman Taichi Aria whom will be my wife. I vow to respect, console and help you with everything that you do, and I promise to bring you happiness. I vow to protect you always from this day forward." Madara tried not to scowl during his part. It was his younger brother who wrote the little speech.

From the corner of Aria's eye she spotted Mira tearing up. But most of all she felt shocked. She didn't want to stumble with her part.

Katsu turned to Aria for her to speak. She nodded before turning to Madara. Her speech was different than his. "I, Taichi Aria take Madara to be my husband. I vow to respect you, listen, comfort you through everything, even through sickness from this day forward till the end of my days." Aria felt herself wanting to vommit. But she held herself back. She noticed Madara's stare was a little taken back from her vows.

Katsu coughed once again, he clamped his hands together. "Now we will begin the agreements. Madara do you take Aria to be your loving wife?" He turned his attention to Madara.

He nodded before continuing. "Yes, I do." Than the priest turned his head towards Aria. "Now Aria, do you take Madara to be your loving husband?" He asked making her throat feel more drier than it is. She was hesitant but quickly covered it up.

"Yes... I do." She trailed off feeling as though, she had messed up. The priest nodded before having the rings slip on their ring fingers.

At the end of the ceremony, they were lead towards the dining room where many of the clansmen cheered and drank. All were congratulating the newly couple during the reception.

Aria sat at the same table with her father and Madara's close family. She basically sat next to him holding her tongue down. She didn't want to speak. Tatsuya and Mira softly giggled which made Aria growl lowly. She couldn't believe it. But she was now a married woman.

"We'll leave soon. Since it's still mid day. I have many things to do. You're daughter will adapt well I assure." Tajima raised his cup of sake to his mouth before pouring the liquid down his throat.

"Ah yes! I'll have her maid pack any necessary things if possible." Isomu gave him a gently smile.

Madara still eyed his wife seeing she was tense. He felt like she was uncomfortable being near him. But he didn't pursue other than lean in to her ear. "Not enjoying yourself?" He felt his lip twitch upwards. Indeed he was smirking and enjoying her small pain.

She gave him a scornful look before turning her head away. Izuna was quite amused with the two. Since now he has a sister-in-law. He thought of names to call her now. But he didn't want to annoy her... just yet.

The reception was coming to a close, Aria had said her goodbyes and changed out of her wedding kimono. More importantly she gave Katsume a tight embrace. She surely will miss her the most. She only hoped that the maids in the Uchiha grounds would be kind like Katsume was.

As they left, slowly walking along a path in the Nara forest. Izuna stood next to her. Madara was a little far behind, but he bored his eyes on them. "So... um Ari-nii... can I call you that?" He quietly asked fumbling with her blue shirt.

"I guess," she replied shortly after. Just when Madara stood on her opposite side of her. "I think we'll be arriving soon. Close to nightfall hopefully." He spoke out catching Izuna's and her ears. She gritted her teeth roughly.

She noticed how the pacing has been slowing down. Then Tajima stopped which made everyone stop dead in their tracks.

"What is it Tajima-sama?" Some guard had asked. But something was off indeed. Aria gripped her metallic sword as she noticed that they were being watched.

For a while.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" One shouted right before many shinobi lunged out from the trees downwards. Aria growled seeing their clan symbol.

The Yukima clan.

Madara growled before activating his Sharingan. Him and his brother stood in front of her fighting them off with mostly taijutsu. Their speed was enormous. Aria didn't want them to do all the work.

She decided to move forward and unsheathed her katana before brandishing around in a slick style. Eyeing her prey, she slash some in return. Leaving most with either tremendous scars or mostly dead.

Madara would eye her and see how her sword skills were. He smirked, she was the right choice for him after all.

Aria's hair was swaying in the wind with each blow she took. The men were using their sharingan's to counter attack the enemy. Her kenjutsu was remarkable, the way she slashed the enemy.

Madara and Izuna were using a combo of ninjutsu, bukijutsu and some genjutsu. Capturing some of their opponents in illusions. Tajima stepped aside seeing as most were dead. Except for their leader.

"God he got away!" A few guards grumbled. Aria sheathed her sword once again. Stepping beside Madara who was more furious with the one who started the attack.

"I'll go after him." Aria offered as she waved her hand in the air. Madara shook his head, hell he wouldn't let her go after a vicious man alone. "No, we'll plan something later. I don't need you especially to be running around." Madara seethed his anger abruptly. Izuna gave him a pat on the back. "We'll get him sooner or later." He assured whichever Tajima eyed the three.

"Let's get back before more ambushes take place. We already lost Kuroji and Satsuki." His voice was low and scathed. But he restrained his anger within himself.

The walk back wasn't the worst to come. Madara kept a close eye on his wife although, he didn't like the looks she would give him. It was as if, she didn't want to have an participation in their threshold.

Aria was a silent one indeed. He liked it for some reason, she would only talk when she is being asked something. She would be someone who would be obedient towards him.

"I want you all to clean up, I have to file a disgraceful report on this." Tajima dismissed everyone, which Aria decided she would want to look around.

She was quite fond of the place. Black and red walls and many delicate picture frames hung in its place.

The small village wasn't so bad to her eyes. Izuna had been of a great help. Keeping her some company when Madara was busy with other sorts before Izuna had departed from her. The moon had been shining for some time; giving the village an eerie glow to it.

Small ponds were placed in some parts of village. The wood was hand maid and lots of gardens took place. But what intrigued her eyes was the large fountain in the middle of the estate. The tiles were embedded neatly in the baring ground around her. The water splashed upwards in a unison motion.

"Seems like you like it here already?"

Aria jerked her head to see Madara... she nearly scowled, she doesn't want to talk nor see him. But she did anyways.

"I guess so." She turned to face him. He was already wearing new attire. Other than the bloody ones he worn.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" She found her self yawning. Madara smirked which caught her eyes. "Where else do you think? I'll show you to _our_ room." He grabbed her arm so she would follow him. She was already feeling vexatious.

As he opened the door to what she thinks is his quarters of the large estate of the compound.

She nearly widen her eyes. She furrowed her brows together in motion. "There's only one futon?" she tilted her head to look at him. He rolled his eyes at her... He wanted to face palm with her integrity questions...

"Obviously there is, what else do you think?" He sarcastically says before trotting into the room before he torn off his navy blue turtle neck shirt; leaving his pants on. Aria gently closed the door behind her and just stood by the futon watching his movements but she still let loose her weapons on the ground near the coat rack.

Madara had already gotten in the bed, but still he was annoyed that she wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He sounded irritated in his tone. Aria shook her head. She didn't want to share a bed with a man, she didn't even know him.

"I won't touch you." He frowned, still seeing her unsatisfied look.

"I want to sleep on another futon..." she tried to step away which Madara grabbed her by the arm pulling her down on the mattress. He as already hovering on top of her so she wouldn't escape. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong. She stopped squirming and just rested that night. She barely could sleep with his weight on top of her.

 **I went back to fix some grammar... I apologize for some of my words... Doing this on a device is different than on computer. So it doesn't warn me if I misspelled something wrong. It is different than Wattpad as well with it. Again hope you all a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning** a little bit of this chapter..

Madara had woken up to an empty bed. Which had caused him to rip the sheets off him in panic mode. He was a little furious that she hadn't woken him off, and judging by the coldness of her side. She was gone for a while.

After getting dressed quickly he left his room in search for Aria. Hopefully she didn't run away like he think she would. Or his brother had saw her.

As he walked into the dining area, where his brother and father ate silently. He didn't see her. He scowled knowing she probably ran away.

"You see Aria?" Madara had asked them. Izuna shrugged while Tajima gave him a blank stare. "You lost her already? Didn't think she would make a run for it." Tajima mocked him while he rolled his eyes at his son.

Then the door opened. Aria walked in exhausted and tired, and by the looks of it. Aria had been training quite early actually.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Madara shouted at his wife making her flinch at his exotic tone. "I was training, I swear!" Aria lowered her head in an apologetic way. He growled at her nuisance form. But Tajima wasn't really focused on the couple.

"I have some news, Madara. Sit," Tajima had ordered but this time Aria looked puzzled. She as well decided to listen in by sitting next to Madara at the table.

"We are engaging in a new battle this week with the Akimira clan. Pathetic they are, they don't even properly hold their weapons in an appropriate way." Tajima sighed folding his arms over his flat chest.

"I'll help out." Aria felt intrigued as she rested her elbow on the table to look at him further. But Tajima said nothing. "I won't allow my wife to go in battle. That is up right crazy." Madara sucked in a quick breath feeling anticipation wash over him.

"Nothing won't happen to me if they can't properly hold a kunai right." Aria frowned wanting to fight with them. But if Madara insists on letting her be a cage bird, than she wouldn't be able to assist.

"Like I said, no you will not." Madara closed his eyes feeling anger engulf himself. He just doesn't want the woman to get hurt if the worst was to come. He felt a little over protective of her. Which Aria is starting to hate.

"I-I will take a walk." She stood up and left quickly.

Madara had let out a small 'hm' sound indicating he was already annoyed. Tajima smirked which left Izuna a little confused.

"The girl is frustrated, let her ease up a bit." Tajima had stood up to go back to his office to finish off more reports leaving Izuna with his elder brother.

"Why are you a little hard on her anyways?" Izuna grumbled not wanting to have a fight with him. Madara looked at him but sighed. "Women don't belong on the battlefield. What else don't you get?" He questioned not wanting to give him the actual truth.

"She's new here and probably a little scared with her new surroundings... if I were you, I would try to get to know her more." Izuna stated before getting up to leave.

Madara had sat there for a short while thinking what his brother had said.

"That woman!"

 **::**

Aria found herself wondering the middle of the compound aimlessly. She quite felt familiar with the place but still, it's easy for her to get lost.

She almost bumped into someone without looking. Having to fall on her behind, she grunted softly. The man who stood above her panicked.

"Oh dear god! I'm sorry Aria-sama! I didn't see you," he helped her up real quick. He had midnight black hair that was short, his onyx eyes was breathtaking anyhow. But he was slightly smaller than the rest of the Uchiha.

His hair was disheveled like it was messy and very loose. She was taken back by his features. But she shook her head, she was married and yet she was thinking about another man.

"No it's fine, I was going to train more. But now I'm not so sure. Perhaps I should eat first." She placed a finger under her chin as to what she should get. What food does this clan had to offer?

"Oh! You should come with me for some taiyaki! I was heading towards the shop." He offered, which Aria had smiled with his generosity. She nodded, flipping some parts of her black hair behind her ear.

"By the way, I'm Shiro." He held his hand out for her to shake which she did.

"Thank you, for your generosity." She smiled as they walked towards the stand on the east side of the village.

"So you were the Daiymo's adoptive daughter I hear." He asked while he took a seat at the counter alongside Aria as well. She nodded before she was going to speak up.

"It was a long time ago. It was just me and my sister..." she briefly whispered. Her tone shortening while she spoke.

"I see-"

"Hi! What can I get you two lovelies this morning?" The counter lady interrupted. She was quite young but smiled at the two.

"Oh, two taiyakis." Shiro raised his hand at the lady for the order. "Alright!" She got back to her cooking while the two sat in comfortable silence.

"So it's just you and your sister?" He quirked and eyebrow at the girl who chuckled. "Oh yeah... just us two." She meekly frowned missing her relationship with her sister.

"I have only one sister... I should introduce you to her. She's around your age, a sweet loving girl." Shiro laughed which the girl giggled at his kindness. Aria wished if she had to marry someone, it would have been someone like him. A nice and gentle man.

Except her fate has turned to a nightmare.

"Here you two go! Enjoy!" The woman handed them each a bowl of taiyaki. Aria looked at the food to observe what was served.

The food was a fish-shaped cake that was filled with red bean paste on the top. With one mouth full of the delicious fish. She was in love with the taste.

In no time they have finished their dishes.

"How much?" Aria asked the lady who looked taken back. "Actually no need, I'll pay." Shiro offered first handing the woman the money. Aria was feeling a little guilty but over passed the emotions.

"Thanks... uh Shiro-chan." She scratched the back of her neck and before Shiro could respond. A yank from the woman's arm drove her mind in a loop.

"Ah! Mad-" she noticed his angry expression. Shiro saw how he pulled her away. He wonder why his leaders son was in a foul mood. But left to go home, he had his sister to take care of.

"So that's how you repay me... by leading other men on!" Madara face was turning red. Aria yelped in pain as his grip tightened on her arm as they entered their room.

"Madara it's not like that!" She covered her mouth not wanting to anger him more. "What is it to you? Were you thinking of having an affair now?" He growled before pushing her on the bed. Making her uncomfortable as it seems.

"N-No I wouldn't!" She squeaked out as his hands rested on the sides of her waist. "I don't like the games you're playing." He started to kiss her neck in a rough way. She was trying to push him off of her. But his grip was too strong. Having to hear her trying not to muffle out any moans.

"I-I'm not playing any games. Please stop-" she found her self convulsing under him as he sucked on her skin. Having to bite down on her lip hard enough to draw some blood from the unpleasant pleasure he was giving her.

"I'll stop, if you say it from your mouth that I'm yours only." He purred in her ear as his hands traveled up her sides. She tried to bite back her tongue. She didn't want to admit anything. She felt stubborn towards her husband.

Madara liked to feel her struggle against him. She was trying to peel him off of her. This only made him smirk. Before he started to kiss down her collarbone. Leaving many red marks on her skin.

"A-Ah okay! Okay! You're mine. You're only mine. Please..." she felt her eyes tear up. She was feeling distress as he released her. Leaving her to crumble in the corner of the bed.

"So you finally admit it now..." he smirked ludicrously.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N READ** \- I noticed someone removed this book from their library probably to do with the little smut in the last chapter... for those who didn't read the prologue that I just added as a new warning a few days ago.

THERE WILL BE LEMON and x rated content. But not till later in the book. SO! For those who don't want to read the love passion making further in. Then I highly suggest to remove this book from your library... I only want to make it interesting and not just kissy feels and some touch, sorry for coming off as mean!

I like to read the connection the OC and the character has even if it is in bed. It does get interesting further in as well. So if you stay, then I'm glad!

Those who keep the book! Enjoy! ^_^

::

Akane sat on her bed, still wondering about her life. She smirked seeing her door opened as Tobirama stoping at the door way.

"Aren't you coming for the meeting?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Alright... let me get ready." She purred as he rolled his eyes before shutting the door. She loved her explicit life in the Senju compound.

She gets better clothes, proper training and delicious food she loves. She had met good people among the Senju.

But she still thought about her sister... even the thought crept on her mind. She loved her still. She only left to get stronger in order to crush her opponents. She wanted to protect her, but she couldn't bring down the real reason why she wanted to leave.

The war was too bearing on her shoulders, she prayed that her sister is doing alright. There hasn't been a day where she hadn't stopped thinking about her. Still the night terrors would tear at her mind at night.

As she slipped on her sandals and sheathing her weapons on her. She left in her normal attire. She had a night blue Yukata attained on her.

Before reaching the meeting room, she spotted Batsuma coming her way.

"Sorry for being a little late..." she spoke softly while avoiding his aweful gaze. He let out a low "hn" before entering the room with her right behind.

While everyone had taken their seats. Akane sat quietly beside Hashirama on her right side, and Kamio who sat on her left. Batsuma began to commence the meeting with a low cough to get their attentions.

"So it seems that the eldest son of the Uchiha married for an alliance. So the Daimyo had repudiated our treaty." Batsuma slammed down a stack of papers. Tobirama flinched at the sound.

"What does this have to do with the Daimyo?" Tobirama spoke up feeling agitated from his fathers glare. "He married off his daughter to the Uchiha clan." He growled with a deep low voice. Akane slammed her hands down on the table.

"Who?!" She asked hoping it wasn't her sister. But the next thing that was stated made her blood flow like lava.

"Hmm... so it seems that it was Aria..."

 **::**

As the first week flew by, Aria avoiding her delightful husband. Who would pull her close to him in his sleep. Who would demand things from her but hadn't touched her beyond her limits yet. Even since the week before when he gave her love marks on her neck.

She was forced to wear a high turtle neck shirt to cover her exposed neck. She was fuming for days because people would constantly ask her why she was wearing the awful shirt... or even a scarf.

She had woken up to an empty bed. Like usual, he wakes up before her. She sighed still wishing she had her own futon. Knowingly she wouldn't get her wish. As she prepared for the day, she left to go eat.

As she passed the main hall to the diner, she spotted Izuna at the table. "Morning Aria-chan!" He waved which made Aria herself growl under her breath. Izuna noticed her reaction so he frowned. "Not liking me still?" He had asked which she sighed taking her seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Oh please, you know the usual." She sarcastically says grabbing a plate and filling it with rice and eggs.

"How did you sleep is what I'm getting at?" Izuna asked, Aria giving him a glare. "I rarely sleep now." She mumbled as she sat down while eating slowly. Izuna was noticing her change in behaviour, how she was being despondent. He hated seeing her feel miserable.

"Hey my brother isn't so bad. He will ease up. And in no time he won't be as harsh on you." Izuna puffed his cheeks feeling a little grief for the young girl.

Before Aria could speak, Madara pranced in the room all exhausted, looking a little irritated but his expression softened seeing Aria in the room.

"I see my cute wife has woken up about time." He scoffed, while the woman glowered her gaze. She didn't say anything, she didn't want to see him.

"Izuna, get the men prepared. Fathers orders, we're going out to battle the Akimira clan." Madara walked passed them towards his and Aria's room.

Right when Aria finished and put her dishes away, she trotted back in their room. Seeing Madara sharpening his katana. Also slipping in a few kunai in his back pouch.

"So... how long will you be gone?" She closed the door shut catching his attention attentively. "Should be about a week or so." He mumbled as he continue to slide a rock along the blade. She nodded before walking towards him. He was sat on the end of the futon. So she sat near him. Her back away from his.

"Sorry for before..." she apologize which cause him to stop his motions. Setting aside the rock and sheathing his katana. She turned her body to look at him. He raised a brow and hoped she wasn't playing another game.

"I'll accept if..." he smirked viciously as he inched closer to her face. "If you kiss me before I depart." He had pulled her on top of him on the bed, collapsing together in unison. She grumbled as she laid on top. Having to see his eyes tore over hers. She collided her lips on his. The moment felt pressured on Aria. It felt so sudden to have a wave of emotions crash into her. Her lips moved in sinc; he hungrily bit her bottom lip for entrance. She gasped as he slid in his tongue to explore her mouth. His hands laid on her hips; unmovable. He tried to trail his hand up to pull her obi off but she stopped him. As they pulled apart, breathing heavily. She glared at him knowing he had forgiven her.

Upon releasing the poor woman, he had then left the room towards the main gates where his father stood. Seeing from the window, they all departed.

Aria was left alone once again. Sighing before she got up to go training perhaps. She couldn't really see Shiro, since Madara doesn't like her around other men. But since he's gone... perhaps she could?

As she left the premise, upon the search for the short haired man. She saw him training with a girl. But this girl looked almost identical to him. Her long ebony black hair traced down her back to her waist. She worn a short grey kimono that was really skin revealing.

"Ah Aria-sama!" He shouted while waving her over. The unknown girl's scrutiny on Aria narrowed in suspicion. But she widen her gaze knowing who she was.

"Also Shiro, you can call my Aria, I'm no one special." She even bowed feeling quite surprise how she was being treated. The girl that stood next to him, had a grin that plastered her smooth lips. "I'm Tsuki, his sister." She held her hand out, Aria gleefully accepted the woman as she shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. So why didn't you guys go with Tajima's division to battle with the Akimira clan?" Aria bluntly had asked, holding her arms behind her back. Shiro scratched the back of his head while his sister chuckled.

"Tajima told some of us to stay behind in case of any invasion were to happen." Tsuki responded simplicity with a nonchalant smile. Aria was insouciance afterwards. She thought that no such invasion were to happen. But it was always possible.

"Well I'm free of my delightful husband for a week I hope." Aria coolly let her arms drag around her stomach. As in rather disgust. She was at least glad for a bit.

"Not the only thing to worry about. Tajima is appointing him to lead the clan soon." Shiro sighed while shaking his head from the thought. Even though Tajima was a sufficient and competent leader although. But if Madara takes over, people are scared of change.

"You're right... I wouldn't know what Madara would be thinking." Aria shook her head placing a hand on her forehead. Tsuki and Shiro giggled a little. "I'm sure he would be like his father."

"I need to train..." Aria gripped her katana from the side. Shiro raised his head to look more thorough at her. "Alright I'll help you." Tsuki crossed her arms and knitted her brows together.

"What are you're specialities?" Shiro asked again. Getting into a stance before she could reply. "Kenjutsu." Aria got into her stance. Tsuki wanted to watch the two battle. Hopefully no one would get injured.

"Oh so you're more of a taijutsu user." Shiro charged first throwing his fist towards her face. Aria moved her head aside so he would miss completely. Aria was intelligent to know which way to dodge his attacks. He would kick upwards towards her chest but she would block with one arm. Aria had counter attacked him in the opposite directions.

She has been blocking and dodging his throws for the past five minutes. Tsuki was enjoying the two while they were fighting.

"Wait!" Tsuki stopped the two as they looked at her, but before she could say anything. Dark smoke was floating in the air in the distance.

 **::**

Tajima and his unit already had caused many casualties towards their opponent. And before they knew it, the leader had stepped out of the trees holding a vicious smirk.

"So you're the leader, I assume?" Tajima gritted his teeth looking at a slender but tall man. His hair was chocolate brown. Tajima's crimson eyes narrowing in detailed.

"I assume you're the leader as well." The man smirked back towards Tajima. Madara let a deep growl escape his throat. His grip on his sword never loosened.

"Then you would know why you're way out here. You're petty village would be dust in time." The man laughed before he knew it. Tajima had already activated his Sharingan and managed to already pierced the man through his chest.

"Pathetic." He spat in distaste. Tajima didn't noticed how his sons were widening their onyx eyes.

"Shit!" Madara turned his head towards the village.

"They were planning to attack the village this whole time. Gah how are we so-"

"So it looks like they wanted to drive us out first..." Tajima growled under his breath. Before he could say anything, Madara had already jumped in the trees back towards their village.

"Nii-san! You don't have have to go in a rush like that." Izuna caught up to him noticing the panic and worry his elder brother had.

"It's her isn't it?" Izuna asked this time hoping to catch his attention. But he kept jumping from branch to branch.

It would take them a bit before they would arrive back anyhow. But he hoped that she would be alright before they returned.


	8. Chapter 7

It felt like hours with the running of the Uchiha men. And their sights made them feel nauseous. Some buildings were on fire, screams of the women reaching their ears. Children running in fear.

The attackers had been invading for some time it seems.

Madara felt animosity rose in his chest. He couldn't see his wife from the distance. He clicked his tongue before charging in with the rest of the Uchiha shinobi right behind. Izuna was hot on his trail that stood quite a few meters behind.

Madara looked for her frantically knowingly she would join the battle. He had noticed her standing on a roof top kneeling in pain it looks.

The enemy had been decreasing in numbers since more of the Uchihas had arrived quite late but on time.

Aria had been crouching with one foot in front of her in a kneeling position. She was surrounded by three Akimira assailants who were going to attack her at any moment.

She swiftly stood up and grabbed one of her kunai knives before lunging forward towards one of them, and impaling the enemy. The other two had jumped back before throwing shurikans at her.

Madara decided to take action by helping her. He landed in front of the woman who was limping; holding her bleeding side with one arm that wrapped around her. Seems like one of the shurikans had inflicted her. Madara flicked the rest of the shurikans out of the air with his katana counterattacking them.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here before you end up dead." Madara gritted his teeth together at Aria. Then Izuna dropped down next to him, standing in a stance towards the two men.

Without further or more, Madara had activated his Sharingan capturing them in Tsukiyomi. The two of them screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

"Finish them off Izuna, I'm taking this one back to the _infirmary_." Aria scowled before he picked her up. His one arm wrapped under her legs while the other behind her back.

"I can walk!" Aria bellowed at Madara who glared at her to shut up. As he walked into the the nursery room, he placed her in the medics care.

"Take care of her in the mean time, I have some business to tend to." Madara ordered the woman who nodded promptly. "And you... return back to our room as soon as you're released." Without further or more he left leaving Aria to frown despondently on the bed with her hands in her lap.

But she had sucked in the pain and still fought and brandished her blade at the enemy.

As the leading woman of the medic team started to give her ointment and bandages to seize the bleeding, she was given a new plain top. But she was a bit afraid of the scolding of her husband once she returns.

As she was released later in the day, she stopped by to see if Shiro and Tsuki were alright. The damages of the village weakened the defences greatly. But the Uchiha citizens have been rebuilding right away, helping what ever they can do.

"Aria!" Came a voice from behind her. She was dazed to the sight that laid in front of her. Having to hear her name, Shiro approached her.

"The village... will it be alright?" She had asked coolly feeling the breeze push her hair back a bit.

"Of course... it was barely a day since the Uchiha departed. But it seems the surprise attack took them off guard so they had to return as quick as possible." Shiro explained letting his arms drape down by his side. Aria tapped her head with the palm of her hand desperately frustrated with the situation. She didn't want to return to _Madara._

"Gah! I have to go, tell Tsuki I'll see you another time." Aria frantically ran back, still limping slightly do to the pain that constantly shot through her torso.

As she arrived at her residence. She was met with Izuna who sat at the diner table holding his head in the palms of his hands.

Tears were pouring out of his eyes. His sobs were loud enough for her to hear. Aria didn't know what had happened. But she placed her hand on his shoulder from behind. Causing him to stiffen from her touch.

"Izuna... what happened?" She asked softly, still seeing his eyes water with many tears. He leaned his head against her stomach for comfort as she stood still patting his head.

"M-My F-Father... h-he was k-killed." He said through sobs. Still wetting her shirt that was given to her.

"I'm sorry..." she tonelessly said holding remorse for the boy that she held in her arms.

That was when Madara entered the room. Anger flashed through his eyes from what had happened. He couldn't believe how the enemy had slain his father like that. Rather easily to say, he wanted to avenge his death.

"The hell-" Madara stopped seeing his younger brother pressed up against his wife in a comfort state. He saw how she was caring for him. He wanted to scold her but he didn't.

"Izuna, stop your dwelling! Aria go to our room! I don't need you here right now." Madara snapped, his eyes full of acrimony. His voice was acidic almost. She gulped before pulling away and retreating to their room.

She knew he needed some time. She sat at the end of the bed with a drowsy expression. She didn't want to fight with him. She was a little terrified what he would do to her. Possibly harm her? Take his anger out on the girl?

She sat there for what seems like minutes before the door opened, revealing a distressed Madara. He didn't want to break down from what had happen.

It was too much to take in. Aria wanted to comfort him dreadfully. But she still sat there unmoving. As he inched closer he went into the bathroom.

He looked at her from the doorway. He already changed, he didn't want her comfort either. He already told his brother to grow up. He had dropped his weapons on the ground loudly in an anger manner.

"Ma-"

"Go to sleep, I don't need you to feel remorse." He ordered as he clenched his fists tightly just as he laid down comfortably on the bed. She as well laid on her side facing away from him.

What surprised her the most was that he pulled her close to him with his arm wrapped around her. She felt his face burry into her hair. He wasn't so good with finding a way to cope with his anger. But he didn't want to take it out on her.

She found herself smiling softly before letting the shadows cloud her mind.

 **::**

"With the death of Uchiha Tajima, Madara must be appointed the next successor." The elder Emiko placed her hands together on the table.

Madara was growing tired with their bickering. Also the mention of his father drove his mind in a loop. He was irritated greatly.

"Would you all shut up." He growled, the tension up roaring with antagonism. "Well Madara, you must take on your fathers wishes." The elder Taio looked at him for a response.

"Don't you think I know that? I want that clan killed! For the losses we had to endure." He slammed his hands down on the table vehemntly. His hands felt tied down with the responsibilities he had to overcome.

"I know how you're feeling, Madara, but sometimes vengeance isn't always the best solution." The eldest named Fumio had implied. Madara felt tensed from his statement.

"Like hell I'll let them live!" He growled and was about to stand up but Izuna stopped him. Still the eighteen year old brother was grieving greatly.

"Izuna and I will take over the clan. Well need some _change_ indeed." Madara took his seat again. Trying to calm himself, not showing his pain. Even the loss of their father was tearing him up, but he knew his father wouldn't want them to feel melanchant.

Before further discussion Madara stormed out of the meeting room. He didn't want to hear anymore of their whiny talks.

"M-Madara~" another voice chirped through the halls. He cursed himself, the woman was more annoying than his own brother. Her name was Misaka...

"There you are!" She jumped at him which he caught her wrists before she could touch him. Indeed she liked him... a lot. But he never reciprocated her feelings.

"You should know that I'm a married man-"

"So! She doesn't like you anyways." She frowned as he was close enough to strike her. But stopped seeing Aria turn around the corner. Her face was emotionless seeing the two in an upmost awkward position. Madara had her up against the wall; his hands holding her wrists above her head.

She didn't say anything, she left. She couldn't feel anything. She noticed how he called after her.

But she was gone already.


	9. Authors Note

I can't believe this app would stick my words together making it look horrible.

This was copied from my original copy on Quotev. I appologize making my punctuation look bad.

So many problems with that. I can't believe that it would do that, please forgive me.

The app made too many indents with my words. It had slashes next to the endings of sentences.

What the fuck is with this app. I may delete this book on here. The good copy is on Quotev WITH NO problems.

I am publishing a Izuna fanfic on here. So no problems with that. But I may get rid of this one.

It must hate copy and paste...


	10. Chapter 8

Aria hoped that she had gotten away farther than she intended to. Still, she didn't know what to say in a moment like that.

She wondered if that woman was a mistress... she felt ashamed to think Madara would have kept his vows for respect. But seems like the tables turned. She didn't feel hurt although.

She stood by the training ground. She didn't know how long she stood there pondering in her thoughts.

Right when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She squealed knowingly he found her no problem.

"Let me explain what you saw." He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Madara... if you're having an affair, what could I possibly do?" She pulled away as he rolled his eyes.

"Like hell I would sleep with that woman. She is the most irritating woman I've ever encountered. I was just knocking some sense into her." He briefly explains while watching her reaction. She lowered her head at his exclamation. So she was wrong?

"You wouldn't lie to me?" Aria wrapped her arms around her throbbing chest. Still aching from the incident. He sighed, "I may be ruthless in some ways. But I'm a man of my words when it comes to my vows." Madara shook his head at the woman. She softly sucked in some air before exhaling.

"Than I appologize than." She pushed passed him but he grabbed her forearm. Still she didn't turn around. "Don't speak to me with that tone of yours. I'm your clan leader if you haven't forgotten." Madara mentally slapped himself seeing her hurt expression.

"I don't want to fight this..." her voice was barely inaudible. Madara's eyes soften at her tone and didn't move his position. His grip didn't loosen nor tightened.

"Can I go, or no?" She turned her head to look at him. He didn't say anything but relinquished his grasp on her. "I think it's about time I tell you why I _chose_ you." He narrowed his slit eyes on her. Watching her movements she widen her gaze. Of course she wanted to know.

"Well what is it that I don't remember?" She asked stepping in front of him. She saw the amount of bangs that were hiding his right eye while he was boring his scrutiny on the woman.

"About six and a half years ago... I saved you're life and the girl you were with." He says before turning his gaze off of her. He frowned when he heard her giggle. She had covered her mouth with her hands.

"So is my mind was right. It was you and your _brother_ that came." She pushed back some of his hair from his face. Seeing his eyes meeting hers. The first time since they have married, he saw her smile. But it was a real one, not a fake one.

"Mind me asking now but who was the girl you were with?" He asked taking a small step back from her.

"I rather not talk about her... it's been awhile since I saw _her._ " Aria bit back her tongue from saying anything so foul about Akane. Madara was intrigued, he knew something was bothering his wife. He was intended to learn what it was, but perhaps wait a bit.

He wouldn't pressure her so he didn't. "I have work to finish up. Then the funeral would take place..." he changed the subject. Aria only nodded before he left her standing alone.

Aria watched as his figure disappeared from the distance.

 **::**

"Akane! Would you come out of your room! It's been days." An irritated voice came through the door.

Hashirama...

Still no response, and he has given her time to sulk in her room. He still doesn't know what kind of relationship she had with her sister. Akane was someone different towards him. He felt that she just needs to be guided in the right state of mind.

"I'm coming in!" Hashirama pushed the door open to see her bundled up in many blankets on her futon. She didn't turn her head towards the man.

"Sorry..." she softly whispered still feeling more hurt than ever. The news had hit her hard. She just couldn't _credulous_ it at first from hearing the words. Aria married an Uchiha heir...

"What is it? Please I'll listen..." Hashirama sat at the end of her bed. Rubbing circles on her back in a soothing way to comfort her. She was desperately having to take in what had happened. Akane wanted the best for Aria, she wanted to protect her. So that's why she left.

What was the purpose now? She still took pride with the Senju clan... but still she wasn't one of them.

"I rather not talk about it." Akane brought up her knees to her chest; hiding her face with her arms wrapped around herself. Hashirama only frowned but still didn't stop him from pulling her into a hug. She was caught off guard for a second but returned.

"I can't believe my Otōsan made my sister marry one of those bastards!" She had tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Akane couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I used to be friends with him... he may be an obnoxious loud mouth kid. But he is a carefree man. He wouldn't harm her." Hashirama tried to calm the woman who cried in his chest. Seemly she pulled away with anger. She shook her head vigorously at his statement.

"It doesn't matter, I can't go on like this. When will we battle them next?" An infuriated Akane asked. She felt a lump form in her throat. Hashirama's grip tightened around her waist. He was worried for the girl definitely. He wouldn't know what would over come him if she were to get hurt.

"In a while... but I wouldn't recall for you to come. Vengeance is what gets the opposing person killed, like yourself that you're seeking." Hashirama dryly explained causing the woman to shake her head violenetly, refusing to take in his words.

"I'll kill them, every one of them. Even if it means I'll kill my sister." She buried her face in his chest once again hiding her emotions. The two know the circumstances of ever being together. They were too far in ranks to ever court one or another. Even if they had infatuated feelings for each other.

Hashirama sighed getting up. "You shouldn't worry, I hope that we can have an utopia world of peace." He walked towards the door. Her eyes glazed with sadness. She knew about his goals which she respected delightfully.

"Thank you... Hashirama,"

 **::**

The week flew by pretty quickly on the Uchiha side. Aria was restricted from leaving the residence due to her injury. On the side note, a specific Uchiha had to look after her while her _husband_ took care of important things of the clan.

"I would wait till he returns Aria-nii..." Izuna stopped her from leaving the house to train. She wanted to learn new techniques but Izuna didn't want her to leave. Afraid he would get scolded by his brother yet again...

"Why should I wait for him!" She growled vehemently still trying to push passed him. She muttered _'Uchihas'_ before she nearly felt him hit her head.

"Oi! Watch it!" She bellowed as he grunted in frustration. He certainly didn't want to babysit his brothers wife. Since she's injured, he ordered Izuna to at least watch her for a bit. He has been running around trying to organize the clan. Going to meetings and more paper work; signing armistices with other clan's for alliances.

"Ugh! You're annoying you know that." Aria puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms angry over her chest. Her frozen stare did not relinquish off of him.

"Tell that to Aniki... I would rather do other things. Besides you actually need to rest!" Izuna slammed his hand down on the table.

"What the hell is with the commotion?!" An angry familiar voice piped their ears. Madara turned the corner to see the two glaring daggers at each other.

"Oh my Aniuie is back! Here she's yours." Izuna mostly pranced out of the room but still angry.

"Madara! I want to train now!" She tried to push pass him but he held his arm out in front so she wouldn't leave. He shook his head, still she was being persistent.

"That's not going to happen." He glowered down at his wife. "I demand more freedom than this!" Aria stomped her foot on the ground as she balled her fists so tightly they were beginning to turn white.

Madara drastically sighed while he wrapped his arms around her to calm herself. She struggled to push him away, but soon relaxed and pouted against him.

"I took some of my time to be with you and this is how you repay me." His eyes looked down at her. She avoided his gaze and looked away. She bit her bottom lip but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Not speaking, heh?" He smirked but this only caused her to back up and hit the table from behind. "M-Mad-"

"Shut up. You're coming with me." He dragged the woman out of the house and through a path that led to many flower patches. All sorts of colours peeked her eyes seeing the scene.

She had never seen the garden before, perhaps she hasn't explored hard enough. The sun was barely setting to orange and red hues that painted the skies. Madara pulled Aria down with him hitting some of the tall grass beneath her. She nearly felt shocked he would bring her here.

He laid his back on the ground pulling her into him. "Why did you bring me here?" She said defeated while he closed his eyes taking in some of the small breeze that prickled his face.

"I need a break from all the nagging." He replied not even looking at her. Still she was nudged into him and not moving. His hold on her was tight so she didn't bother to pull away. Still embracing the fact he wanted to have some alone time with her.

Closing her eyes, she smiled for real again. She felt her heart leap at his small affection. She slowly felt like she was slowly but surely falling for the man.


	11. Chapter 9

**WELCOME BACK! I have some M rated content but it isn't full smut.**

Aria was woken up in the middle of the night, still shaken by the night terrors she had just received on another night. Still being the same as usual. Her forehead drenched in sweat. She was scared to wake Madara up. Because most men in the clan need their beauty sleep. So she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Her eyes focused on the mirror that laid out in front of her. She watched her reflection and sighed softly.

She could still hear the voices seep through her vertiginous mind. She shivered slightly, she knew she was quiet so she was frozen in her place. Holding a hand to her cheek carelessly.

 _"Akane run! They'll kill you!"_

 _"Not if you stay behind! Ane!" Akane's voice bellowed in her mind._ Shadows circled her head once again with the voices.

She quivered slightly at the touch of someone from behind. It was Madara... He noticed that his wife had been acting strange for a while.

"Sorry I was just thinking..." she shook her head again. The voices had dissipated while her head pounded.

"Aria... what ever it is I'll listen." He cupped one part of her face. Her gaze still hasn't met his. Her bottom lip only trembled slightly. She wanted to feel normal again. But something more like a premonition of what would come in the future.

"Maybe we should go back to bed. I'm fine... sorry if I had woken you up." Aria had shaken the feeling off of her. Madara wasn't satisfied that she was keeping things from him.

Madara grip tightened around her shoulders making her wince. "You think I don't know? That you're pain is see able? God when will you trust me, Aria!" His voice was a little louder this time. She trembled lightly against him. Her heart thudded more against her ribcage.

She knew she would have to come clean some how. "Please... you're hurting me." Aria hung her head low. Which he released her with a scowl look. "Well?"

"I can't sleep some nights, I still think about my sister." She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Noticing how the sun was coming up from the distance. She was no longer tired. Madara sighed before he sat next to her.

"You're sister?" He was intrigued, however he knew that she had a sister but he never knew the backstory. "Ah yes... Akane-chan. She once meant everything to me before... she left." Aria at the point was leaning her head on his shoulder. She was telling him now. Madara couldn't help but crack a small smile. He knows how delicate she can get on certain topics.

"Why did she leave?" He was hoping she would tell him everything perhaps, but she pulled away still not feeling if she should tell him.

"Wouldn't matter. I want to kill her in the end. Our memories will soon falter into the abyss. I would no longer feel the pain I still carry." Her words had hit him rather hard. He couldn't believe that she wanted to kill her own blood sibling. He looked at her rather shocked than sorry. "Aria..." he looked at her still seeing her pain.

Before he could comfort her more, a knock came at the door which drew their attention.

"At this hour...!" Madara almost raged but opened the door revealing one of the maids. "Sorry Madara-sama! Ah! It's rather urgent!" She bowed before stepping aside. Madara crossed his arms letting her speak.

"The council had ordered a meeting over something rather urgent." The girl left in a hurry. As he clicked his tongue he turned back to his wife who sat on their bed looking rather dazed.

He walked over to his closet and pulled on a blue shirt for the rather early morning. And was quite annoyed that the council had ordered this meeting too early.

Before leaving he lifted her chin with his index finger. "I'll be back in no time.." he gave her a small peck on her lips. She shouldn't be shocked at this point. Husband and wives are suppose to receive affection often by one and another.

As he left, she got dressed in a hurry. "Wow I'm hungry..." She had just tied her obi sash behind her back before leaving.

"Ah Ari-san..." Izuna walked into the dining area where she was eating a plate of eggs and a slice of bread. "Izuna..." she muttered before finishing her breakfast.

"My Aniki should be back soon. So I suggest wait for him instead of running off." Izuna had warned before leaving again. She had a scowling look but just dropped her emotions.

It was about time for a bath anyways. So she would clean her body from crud and dirt. She sighed as she slipped into the the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door and looking over to the circular bathtub that stood in the corner. An opaque window just above the tub letting in sunlight.

Turning on the hot tap water to fill the tub completely. She grabbed a book on the shelf and slipped off her clothes. As the water came to the limit in the tub she turned off the tab.

Sighed before slipping in the corner. The water tingling her wound as she let out a small whimper from the pain. Letting it sinc in, the numbness took over. She began to peer over the tub's ledge and read with her dry hands. Her eyes tracing over the words of each page.

The water settled in clearly above her breasts. She felt a little shaken from her night terrors once again. But she was so into her book she didn't notice the door open.

"M-Madara!" She threw her book over the edge and covered her self in the water. She didn't see that he was smirking slightly. He walked over to the bathtub. "I was going to wash myself... but it seems like you're occupying it." He began to tear off his clothes. Making the girl widen her eyes and turn away. Still her arms wrapped around her.

"C-Can you grab me my towel...?" She gritted her teeth while he scoffed. "You can grab it yourself." He replied back still noticing how she wouldn't look at him.

A blush crept on her pale cheeks, but her hair was hiding her face. She didn't notice him slipping in the warm water on the opposite side of her. She took a peak seeing his head lean back and his eyes were closed. She took the time to lean over to him and smirk. Perhaps he wouldn't see her body if she thought of a way to escape.

She quickly splashed water up at him and tried to get out to grab her towel. He growled behind grabbing her arm and pulling her to him in the water. She squealed out and gasped for air in the humid bathroom.

"You think a tacky trick like that will stop me from looking at you." His arm started to trail elsewhere around her waist. His thumb started to play with her left breast nub. She tried to pull away but his grip around her was too tight. She was wincing from his touch.

"P...Please-"

"You think I've waited long enough for you to get used of me." He pushed her back and purred in her ear. He nipped her ear lobe causing her to bite down on her bottom lip from causing any moans to escape her mouth.

He was toying with her and she knew it. His grip around her waist still was tight. She decided to play his game. But wouldn't let him get what he wants.

He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked her in the eyes. He had smirked again deviously before smashing his lips on top of hers. The back of one hand cupped the back of her neck. While the other was on her waist. Except he tried to travel down to her lower region to see how she'll react. But her hand grabbed his to pull away. She broke away away from him and he frowned seeing she was prepared for that part.

"I must get out now," she pushed away from him more and stood up. Still feeling embarrassed that his eyes lingered over her body. Her arm was wrapped around her breasts.

"You know there is nothing to be ashamed of a man having an intimate affection with their wife." He as well reached for his towel wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. She did the same but her cheeks were still red as a tomato.

She noticed how he left the bathroom and changed back to his normal clothes. His dark blue Yukata and black pants. She still had the towel covering her wet herself. She didn't know how long it would take before he would take her innocence. She was a little scared but looked away as he sighed.

"Fine I'll turn around... get dressed, I must talk to you afterwards." He reluctantly turned his back. She quickly slipped on her grey attire; grey kimono and obi.

"Can you tie this sash for me from behind." She had asked, Madara turned his head over his shoulder seeing her struggle with her Obi. He chuckled before standing behind her and tying it with her back towards him.

"Why must you still feel uncomfortable with me..." he sighed angrily but refraining his temper. She gulped before turning around to face him. Aria looked at him, still his hair was a tad bit wet and so was hers.

"What is it? Why did the elders form a meeting so early?" Her voice was soft to his ears which he had liked. He pushed back some of her black locks behind her ear.

"The Senju declared a battle. I must leave in a few days..."

"I must go with you!" She gripped his arms desperately but his gaze still stayed on her. He really was fond of her. But still wouldn't want a girl like her to get hurt. "No, I don't need you-"

"I want to be the one to face my sister! If anyone was to kill her, I want it to be me!" She glowered with still acrimony filling her eyes. "If you insist, I will have to watch you as well. Izuna will be close to you." Madara pushed her aside which she let her arms drop to her sides. She didn't bother to turn around to him again.

"Fine... I promise you that I would be fine either way."

 **So for this story... I decided that Izuna will live. I need answers for the next part.**

 **READ!**

 **I read so many stories that's Madara leaves the village and the ending was not happy.**

 **Do you want a ending somewhat like that? Or happy?**

 **I'll gather the votes. Let me know asap in the comments.**


	12. Chapter 10

Madara leaned his forehead on hers. Still a little wearily that they were going to war. They all were out in an unknown terrain in the Land of Fire.

"I don't want to lose you... you still can turn back." He gripped the back of her neck. She shook her head furiously. "You won't. I must do what's right. I must end this battle between my sister and I." She pulled away but his grip on her arm was still enough to make her wince again.

"Don't go too far than." He liberated his grasp and looked forward seeing Hashirama while Izuna was glaring at Tobirama.

"My father has fallen ill and had passed so it'll be us." Hashirama appointed most of his clan that stood before the Uchihas.

Then _she_ came in view. Her short obsidian black hair reaching her shoulders lightly. Her black orbs gazing right into Aria's red ones. Both were gritting their teeth in annoyance and glaring at one and another.

"Fine by me." Madara growled at the brown head Senju before charging at his opponent. Tobirama and Izuna had engaged in their battle. Their katanas were clashing again.

"Ah... Aria-chan, it has been a while. Oneechan~" Akane stood in front holding the most satisfying look. Her eyes lusted for war. She wanted to kill her as well it seems.

Aria didn't say anything but unsheathing her katana to only collide with Akane's kunai weapon.

Each step they took made each other press more chakra to their weapons. In hopes one would land a mark on one or another. Aria had groaned seeing their match was being useless.

Madara on the other hand would take glances back at her. But mostly would focus on Hashirama. Wood roots had appeared above the ground moving towards him; Hashirama controlling them. Madara jumped away from his attempt to seize him.

"Madara, I want you to accept our cease fire agreement and end this war!" Hashirama glowered still seeing the fire in his eyes. Never once had Madara said a word. He wouldn't let his _lies_ affect him. He thought it was a trick for the Uchihas.

His Sharingan evolved to the Mangekyo Sharingan; activating a deadly Jutsu known as the 'Amaterasu' to dissolve the wood roots that chased him. Hashirama scowled seeing he was going in deeper with the battle.

Aria struggled to stay on her feet with a tacky pose. Her breathing was hitching by the minute while Akane was on her knees in a crouching position. Wrapping an arm around herself, she was still furious to fight again.

"Akane..." Aria gaped seeing the woman stand roughly. Hard for her to move as pain was shooting through her sides like lightning bolts. "Gahh!" She growled and was set forward to charge again. Their blades meeting again in a ferocious stance. Their eyes boring into one and another before stepping back.

"Why did you marry him!?" Akane shouted as she held her kunai up. Aria didn't say a word but formed a few hand signs. Having to feel the last of pain her heart was giving her.

"Suiton: Seiryūshō!" She thrust her hand forward; spiraling water appeared. Mobilizing towards Akane in a swift act. It was a violent move of Aria, but she had water release nature for a while.

As Akane dodged the torrent of waves, Aria growled vigorously. Blood was trickling down her right arm from the move Akane had pulled. Slicing a bit of her flesh in a tough scenario.

Akane had been worn out and was extremely exhausted to keep going. Aria thought about ending her life then and there. End the misery she wanted.

But the area had been engulfed in hidden mist. Aria turned her attention to see Izuna struggle against his opponent. She widen her gaze and ran towards her brother-in-law. Tobirama used his Flying Raijin slash to move towards his target with his katana.

"Aria, stay back!" Izuna's voice was fatigue and strict.

Aria was in front of Izuna before he struck her. The blood splattered out of her mouth. And a rather shocked Tobirama stood back. Izuna rushed to her side. The gash was seeping blood through her attire.

"Shit! I told you to-"

"W-What e-ever, you w-would have been in my p-position instead." She coughed more blood into her hand continuously.

Then Madara stood next to her. Gripping her side for support.

"M-Madara!" Hashirama stood next to his brother. But before Hashirama could say anything else Madara had thrown the woman over his shoulder and threw down a smoke bomb.

"Retreat Izuna!" Madara had ordered while holding Aria close to him. Before vanishing into retreat mode.

"Retreat!" Many men of both clans were relinquishing from each other in a frantic manner. Before Aria closed her eyes to let the numbness take over her. She could hear the man that carried her curse to himself multiple times.

 **::**

Hashirama had walked over to where Akane was. Soaking in her own sanguine blood. Her sweat cascaded over her paleness. She was heavily breathing as she laid on the ground with her arms sprawled out.

"You shouldn't have come..." he picked her up and briefly shook his head. Tobirama was panting lightly as he stood next to Hashirama.

"We must return... it seems like Madara might rage another war if that woman was to die." Hashirama sighed yet again. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted a peaceful society where his loved ones would not die.

Tobirama nodded before he proceeded. "Who was she too him?" He asked his brother who paused for a moment and looked down at Akane. Who was laying peacefully in his arms.

"That was Aria... his wife and Akane's sister." Hashirama yet again smiled softly before they picked up their speed through the trees. Along with their men who stood a few ways behind.

As they reached their compound. Hashirama handed Akane to one of the medics who commenced in treating her properly. It was a miracle that she survived. But the two brothers had sighed yet again.

"I don't want to continue this war. I am going to send a team over to their compound with an orange banner of peace with a peace treaty." Hashirama inquired as Tobirama glowered his gaze on him.

"Are you insane!? We can't trust them!" Tobirama narrowed his eyebrows together while intensely staring down his brother.

"It is a matter of time, we don't even have a particular reason to fight." Hashirama sighed before leaning back in his chair. His brother only glared at his idea. Feeling that it was stupid, he knew he was right.

The blood shed was enough to make them worry about their loved ones. Whether if they were to live or die.

"Fine! If you say so. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense." Tobirama marched passed him and into his own room.

Hashirama still sat in the dining room in his thinking state. He knew Akane would live, but he worried if her sister would?

He shook his head at the tremendous thoughts. And began to create this peace he so desires.

 **Feel free to ask questions! And yes Hashirama will marry Mito later on. So no need to complain about Akane and Hashirama's relationship. Haha so thanks for reading still. But I'm tempting if I will kill Akane off later. With a surprise plot twist. But I won't say.**


	13. Chapter 11

Aria laid peacefully on the bed. Her chest slowly rising and falling. She had woken up again with no husband next to her. She frowned missing his comfort next to her. She slowly got out of the bed; peeling the sheets off her sweaty body. Her arm wrapped around her wound.

Its been a week now since that _Senju_ slashed her side unconventionally. She felt a little sick and weary. But her vertiginous mind didn't stop her from moving.

She left the room once she prepared herself for the day. She had wrapped bandages over her stomach. She was greeted by Izuna at the doorway. "Ah my Aria-nii! Madara had some business to attend to this morning." Izuna hugged her gently not trying to hurt herself more. "With what?" Aria asked, having one of her hands brush her hair back in distress.

"The elders are pushing us about the war. But he is making a deal with the Hagoromo clan. I don't know what, I didn't attend this morning." Izuna responded back still not meeting her gaze. Aria held her head low once again.

"I must thank you again... for saving me. If it weren't for you, I would have been the one injured or dead." Izuna placed a warm hand on her head and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Be careful, I must run some errands this evening. Looks like you woken up late." With that, Izuna left. Aria scoffed at his words. She had woken up late? More like a painful evening.

She walked to the kitchen not eating anything big other than a slice of bread to start off with her day. Aria left the house to see Tsuki nearly running into her. Aria was puzzled at first but stared at the woman.

"Evening... Tsuki-san." Aria softly giggled seeing the woman had almost tripped on her. "It's surely nice to see you! My brother is leading his own division to go after the Akimira clan. It has been awhile. But it looks like they found their base." Tsuki laughed carelessly seeing Aria widen her eyes in shock.

"Madara is more strict as to where I go now." Aria scratched the back of her neck. Tsuki laughed merely. Leaving Aria in an awkward stand by.

"I hope Shiro and his team kills them..." Aria had thought about how she was injured by one of them. "So do I! Anyways I must report back to Madara-sama about my recent mission." Tsuki chuckled before leaving in a hurry. Aria smiled, perhaps she would greet Shiro before he departs. Walking towards the main entrance, about twenty or so men were there. Shiro was shuffling around with a few scrolls.

"Shiro!" Aria called to get his attention. He smiled seeing her approach him. "Ah so you've come to see me off?" He smirked as she nodded contently. She was a joyful woman in his presence.

"I'm surprised my husband isn't going with." Aria stated as she chuckled lightly in her hand. Shiro had shaken his head. "He's busy with other things so he ordered me to assemble a unit." Shiro patted her head softly making her pout.

"I see... I wish you the best!" She held out her hands but instead he hugged her and laughed. "Of course!" He ruffled her ebony hair recklessly.

"Alright let's set out!" Shiro called out to the men who cheered; setting up their weapons in excitement.

Aria waved to them before wondering where she would go. Then her mind clicked. "Damn! I need to check in with the head medic!" She rushed back but still feeling the pain shoot through her.

As she reached the infirmary feeling a little fatigue. She ruffled with her clothing and saw Kamiko shuffling papers around. "I... um, Kamiko!" Aria waved awkwardly in the doorway. The woman gasped and ran to her side. "You should still be resting!" She ushered the woman to sit on the chair.

She lifted her shirt to see that the wound was still bright red. But slowly started the healing process. "We need more Yuzuuki flowers to make more healing herbs... there is a terrain patch close by the river. I will send-"

"I can go! Possibly with Izuna," she stood as the medic shook her head. "I don't need you to get hurt again. Please-"

"Trust me, I'll be fine." She tried to assure her. But Kamiko wasn't looking too satisfied with her words. She carefully clicked her tongue before using her finger to trace down her cheek. "Fine.. but be careful. Our enemies aren't just the Senju." She walked passed her to sit behind her desk.

"I'll convince Izuna." Aria crossed her arms over her chest. She saw that Kamiko grabbed a small scroll and handed it to Aria to take. "What's this?" She questioned taking a peek inside.

"Everything about the Yuzuuki flower and what it looks like." She explained briefly as Aria nodded before exited the room.

"Now I have to find Izuna..." she grunted just when she started to walk faster back to her place. She noticed how he wasn't around the empty premises. "Aria?" A cold familiar voice reached her ears.

"Ah Madara!" She hugged him passionately. He noticed that she was acting strange in the kitchen. She still held onto the scroll in her hand. Her husband pulled away to stare down at her. Raising a brow of suspicion.

"You seen your brother?" She smiled faintly seeing that his eye twitch. "No, why?" He questioned but refrained himself. The two were frantically staring at one and another seeing who would break first. Aria just did.

"I wanted to help with the infirmary's supplies by gathering the Yuzuuki flower petals to use the oil in them for medical use. Seeing that you would be busy-"

"You aren't going anywhere with your atrocious wound of yours." He inquired while taking the scroll out of her hand. She scowled trying to retake the scroll back.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll be careful and besides Izuna will be there! Please! Hun~" she tried to seduce him instead by touching his arm. Madara saw through it immediately and pulled away.

He seethed his anger completely. "I'll come with to keep an eye on you then."

"What about your clan!?" She gasped before seeing how he was smirking delightfully. "That's why there is a second in command." He rolled his black marvellous orbs.

"Ugh... fine," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Aria was giggling at his movements.

His lips crashed down on hers like a tidal wave. The kiss was passionate and smooth. Aria gasped for air as she tried to pull away. Madara grunted lowly before releasing his wife in the position.

"Would you guys not do this here. Especially in the kitchen." Izuna walked in disgustingly staring at them. His nostrils flared in distaste. Aria held a hand to her mouth and apologized.

"I need you to watch the clan for now. My wife and I will be away for a bit." Madara had pulled away from the woman who still sat on the counter.

"Whatever you say..." Izuna muttered before shaking his head with anticipation. He was thinking if he should be thankful his father didn't want him to marry. Then he would be looking after a woman as well.

As Madara and Aria left towards the front gates. Madara gripped her forearm tenaciously. "Stay close this time." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to move down her spine.

"Always..."

So basically I written the whole story, all I am doing is uploading the chapters now. I won't say if the ending is happy or sad. But I can guarantee you that some of you all won't like it at all.

Thanks for reading still!


	14. Chapter 12

Aria laid peacefully on the bed. Her chest slowly rising and falling. She had woken up again with no husband next to her. She frowned missing his comfort next to her. She slowly got out of the bed; peeling the sheets off her sweaty body. Her arm wrapped around her wound.

Its been a week now since that _Senju_ slashed her side unconventionally. She felt a little sick and weary. But her vertiginous mind didn't stop her from moving.

She left the room once she prepared herself for the day. She had wrapped bandages over her stomach. She was greeted by Izuna at the doorway. "Ah my Aria-nii! Madara had some business to attend to this morning." Izuna hugged her gently not trying to hurt herself more. "With what?" Aria asked, having one of her hands brush her hair back in distress.

"The elders are pushing us about the war. But he is making a deal with the Hagoromo clan. I don't know what, I didn't attend this morning." Izuna responded back still not meeting her gaze. Aria held her head low once again.

"I must thank you again... for saving me. If it weren't for you, I would have been the one injured or dead." Izuna placed a warm hand on her head and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Be careful, I must run some errands this evening. Looks like you woken up late." With that, Izuna left. Aria scoffed at his words. She had woken up late? More like a painful evening.

She walked to the kitchen not eating anything big other than a slice of bread to start off with her day. Aria left the house to see Tsuki nearly running into her. Aria was puzzled at first but stared at the woman.

"Evening... Tsuki-san." Aria softly giggled seeing the woman had almost tripped on her. "It's surely nice to see you! My brother is leading his own division to go after the Akimira clan. It has been awhile. But it looks like they found their base." Tsuki laughed carelessly seeing Aria widen her eyes in shock.

"Madara is more strict as to where I go now." Aria scratched the back of her neck. Tsuki laughed merely. Leaving Aria in an awkward stand by.

"I hope Shiro and his team kills them..." Aria had thought about how she was injured by one of them. "So do I! Anyways I must report back to Madara-sama about my recent mission." Tsuki chuckled before leaving in a hurry. Aria smiled, perhaps she would greet Shiro before he departs. Walking towards the main entrance, about twenty or so men were there. Shiro was shuffling around with a few scrolls.

"Shiro!" Aria called to get his attention. He smiled seeing her approach him. "Ah so you've come to see me off?" He smirked as she nodded contently. She was a joyful woman in his presence.

"I'm surprised my husband isn't going with." Aria stated as she chuckled lightly in her hand. Shiro had shaken his head. "He's busy with other things so he ordered me to assemble a unit." Shiro patted her head softly making her pout.

"I see... I wish you the best!" She held out her hands but instead he hugged her and laughed. "Of course!" He ruffled her ebony hair recklessly.

"Alright let's set out!" Shiro called out to the men who cheered; setting up their weapons in excitement.

Aria waved to them before wondering where she would go. Then her mind clicked. "Damn! I need to check in with the head medic!" She rushed back but still feeling the pain shoot through her.

As she reached the infirmary feeling a little fatigue. She ruffled with her clothing and saw Kamiko shuffling papers around. "I... um, Kamiko!" Aria waved awkwardly in the doorway. The woman gasped and ran to her side. "You should still be resting!" She ushered the woman to sit on the chair.

She lifted her shirt to see that the wound was still bright red. But slowly started the healing process. "We need more Yuzuuki flowers to make more healing herbs... there is a terrain patch close by the river. I will send-"

"I can go! Possibly with Izuna," she stood as the medic shook her head. "I don't need you to get hurt again. Please-"

"Trust me, I'll be fine." She tried to assure her. But Kamiko wasn't looking too satisfied with her words. She carefully clicked her tongue before using her finger to trace down her cheek. "Fine.. but be careful. Our enemies aren't just the Senju." She walked passed her to sit behind her desk.

"I'll convince Izuna." Aria crossed her arms over her chest. She saw that Kamiko grabbed a small scroll and handed it to Aria to take. "What's this?" She questioned taking a peek inside.

"Everything about the Yuzuuki flower and what it looks like." She explained briefly as Aria nodded before exited the room.

"Now I have to find Izuna..." she grunted just when she started to walk faster back to her place. She noticed how he wasn't around the empty premises. "Aria?" A cold familiar voice reached her ears.

"Ah Madara!" She hugged him passionately. He noticed that she was acting strange in the kitchen. She still held onto the scroll in her hand. Her husband pulled away to stare down at her. Raising a brow of suspicion.

"You seen your brother?" She smiled faintly seeing that his eye twitch. "No, why?" He questioned but refrained himself. The two were frantically staring at one and another seeing who would break first. Aria just did.

"I wanted to help with the infirmary's supplies by gathering the Yuzuuki flower petals to use the oil in them for medical use. Seeing that you would be busy-"

"You aren't going anywhere with your atrocious wound of yours." He inquired while taking the scroll out of her hand. She scowled trying to retake the scroll back.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll be careful and besides Izuna will be there! Please! Hun~" she tried to seduce him instead by touching his arm. Madara saw through it immediately and pulled away.

He seethed his anger completely. "I'll come with to keep an eye on you then."

"What about your clan!?" She gasped before seeing how he was smirking delightfully. "That's why there is a second in command." He rolled his black marvellous orbs.

"Ugh... fine," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Aria was giggling at his movements.

His lips crashed down on hers like a tidal wave. The kiss was passionate and smooth. Aria gasped for air as she tried to pull away. Madara grunted lowly before releasing his wife in the position.

"Would you guys not do this here. Especially in the kitchen." Izuna walked in disgustingly staring at them. His nostrils flared in distaste. Aria held a hand to her mouth and apologized.

"I need you to watch the clan for now. My wife and I will be away for a bit." Madara had pulled away from the woman who still sat on the counter.

"Whatever you say..." Izuna muttered before shaking his head with anticipation. He was thinking if he should be thankful his father didn't want him to marry. Then he would be looking after a woman as well.

As Madara and Aria left towards the front gates. Madara gripped her forearm tenaciously. "Stay close this time." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to move down her spine.

"Always..."

 **So basically I written the whole story, all I am doing is uploading the chapters now. I won't say if the ending is happy or sad. But I can guarantee you that some of you all won't like it at all.**

 **Thanks for reading still!**


	15. Chapter 13

"Akane! You will be setting forth an armistice with the Uchiha. Hopefully they take it." A loud but cheerful Hashirama says as he handed her a scroll. Akane rolled her eyes, "still doesn't mean I won't still kill my sister."

"Oh come on! I would never kill a sibling. Don't you love her!?" Hashirama frowned feeling a depressed aura surround him. Which to his surprise Akane laughed at his nonesense.

"Obviously I love my sister. I would have done anything to keep her safe. But I hate the Uchiha and she has been blinded by them. You're ridiculous you know that. A peace treaty to those murderers." She rolled her eyes feeling his gaze soften on her.

Hashirama paused as they both were outside near the gates with a crowd of Senju shinobi. "Whatever... don't fight with her if you see her at their compound. You'll take a squad with you." Hashirama stopped as he saw the many Senju men surround them, while holding an orange banner which means peace.

She softly sighed but nodded. "You're are to only give that to Madara." He informed which she sighed again. "Fine... whatever." She muttered before they had set off.

Hashirama waved in the distance seeing them march off towards the Uchiha territory.

 **::**

"My feet hurt!" An annoyed Aria had groaned. Madara was irritated by her complaining. It was like a dog continuously barking in your ears.

"We are almost there!" He shouted back at her irritatingly. She frowned again seeing that he was annoyed by her. She caught up to him quickly. But it looks as if they had to climb a large rock.

"W-We have to climb this wall!?" She looked shocked as to what she had to do. It was only a large rock wall that stood in their way. "If you're a shinobi, than use your chakra and press it to your feet and just walk up the wall." He began to do it but he stopped and notice her staring at the ground.

"Oi! Woman!" Madara called as she snapped her head up at him. She began to control parts of her chakra towards her feet and slowly walk up the wall. Madara made a "tsk.." sound before proceeding.

"Ah!" Aria almost had fallen through a small crack causing an angry Madara to scold her once again on this trip. "Be careful, damnit!" He rushed to her side and helped her up so she wouldn't had fallen more meters down. Still she winced from her wound as he gripped her side.

"Hai..." she seethed before they reached the top carefully. They saw the river just a bit ways down. A smile danced on her lips as she placed a hand on her hip. "That wasn't bad, was it?" She pushed him aside and proceeded to navigate towards the flower patch.

"I could have done this by myself. But seemly you're a clumsy shinobi." Madara sneered angrily. She scrunched up her nose at her insolent husbands words.

Before she stepped onto the semi large flower patch of Yuzuuki flowers.

"There are a lot of them here..." she kneeled and began to pick many of them and placing them on a cloth.

As time began to pick up, she rolled the cloth neatly with the flowers. She turned around to see Madara looking boredly at her. She chuckled at his mood.

"Done?" His arms were crossed and his hair covered parts of his eyes and she nodded. "Of course. Let's head back," Madara took the cloth with the flowers and placed them in his satchel. He helped his wife to her feet as she stumbled. Which he caught her. "Now I really must watch you..." he frowned which she laughed carelessly at his words.

"Of course..."

 **::**

"Senju are here!" Many men and women were in a frenzy mode. They scurried on their feets and began to gather weapons incased they attacked.

"They hold an orange banner?! Is this some sick joke!" One yelled loudly to another. As Izuna appeared before them.

He scowled seeing them arrive on such a basic day. He knew they weren't going to attack. So he approached the group that stood by the gate.

"Ah isn't it... Izuna." One mocked whom was girl. Her hair was pitch black and her expression and features reminded him... of Aria.

"Well isn't it snarky Akane. What the hell do you want?" Izuna scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes at the woman that stood before him.

"Where's Madara?" she had asked feeling bored already. She yawned while holding a hand over her mouth. She searched around in hopes she would see her sister which she didn't.

"Not here. What is it do you want?" Izuna growled eyeing her movements which she rolled her black orbs. Ah that's right, she must give the scroll only to Madara. But if he isn't around...

"Fine give this scroll to Madara once he returns. We'll go without more trouble to come your way." Akane sighed while handing him a blue and white scroll.

So this is another cease fire agreement. Izuna smirked before waving them off. Now he has to worry about his brothers response to this.

As he walked back, he turned a corner and was met with Misaka... Madara's old booty call. Except he didn't have feelings for the woman.

"Ah it's you..." Izuna sneered but couldn't pass her. She stood in the way and smirked. "So what is that you're holding." She eyed the scroll which Izuna held it back.

"None of your concern. Now get out of my way before I break you." He warned which she didn't bulge. "Hai... you're nothing like your brother. You both are mean to me." She frowned before he rolled his eyes again.

"You're annoying. Madara is married and will never like you." Izuna roughly pushed passed her and returned to his house.

There they were!

Madara and Aria... except they were arguing about what was for dinner. "You barely can cook!" Madara pushed her back seeing her flinch slightly at his tone.

"Oh come on, I've never seen you make rice balls before! Just this once!" She pleaded holding a small smile. Izuna stared at the two from the enterance.

"Uhh... I'm home." Izuna stepped through the doorway eyeing the lovely couple that stood in front. Both were in the kitchen wanting to stab one and another.

"What is it Izuna? I'm busy dealing with this one." Madara growled as he was trying to pull out other cooking supplies. He wanted to make cooked season fish for dinner but his wife was being fussy.

"The Senju came by..." Izuna trailed off which had caught Madara's attention. He was looking rather furious.

"No attack?! And you let them go!?" Madara had grabbed Izuna by the shirt and lifted him. But he gave him a scroll of peace.

"They want peace Aniki..." this time Madara liberated his grasp and took the scroll. Aria stared at them before sighing. She wanted to make rice balls and that's what was going to happen.

"Maybe we should end this war..." Madara eyed his brother and then the woman he profoundly declared his.


	16. Chapter 14

**First half of this chapter is M rated here. Well at least it's a warning. Scroll down till it says 'END' if you don't want to read it. There is still some important scene past that.**

A few days slowly passed by. Madara had given them an answer only by meeting with Hashirama Senju their leader.

Aria slowly woken up with the sun seeping through the window and on her face. Groaning before getting up. Madara shifted in his sleep as well. His back was towards her while she sat up.

She walked over to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand over her head softly before sighing once again.

Her yukata was clinging to her body showing some skin. It only dropped to her inner thighs. She turned around to see his sleeping form on the bed. She could of sworn her heart swelled in 'awe' at him.

As she approached the bed. She kneeled on the edge with one kneel. Still watching him like a hawk. A smirk playing on her lips slightly. She wanted to play with his hair.

Right as she went to touch his dark ebony soft mane, her wrists was yanked forward making Aria fall on her back with Madara hovering on top of the woman. Her eyes softened into his seeing she was caught.

"You think I didn't hear you?" He leaned in as his lips brushed over hers. "M-Madara-"

His lips grazed over hers lightly capturing her off guard. His hands gripped both sides of her waist. But not to rough because of her injury. He has been longing for her since that day he saw her.

She tried to struggled out of his grasp but she was too in the moment. Their lips parted for some air while Madara went for her neck. Sucking on her skin and causing her to softly moan to his touch. The way he held her... she lusted for him as well.

"P-Perhaps we should wait-EEK!" She squealed seeing as his hand slipped through her yukata to lightly cup her right breast in his hand. She conversed under him; trembling from the nervousness she felt.

"I'm scared..." she softly whispered whom Madara chuckled. "It only hurts for a brief moment." He assured as his other hand began to tear off her clothing. Exposing her whole body under the sheets; cool air prickling her skin.

His tongue traveled down her porcelain skin. Her face was flushing bright red. She knew it was about time for her to give herself to the man. She felt so good from being touched by him for some reason.

His fingers had teased her clit slightly seeing how wet she would be. He smirked before looking her back in her pained orbs. "Beg for me..." he growled in her ear causing her to yelp. The brush of his thumb over her womanhood caused many flutters in her stomach. He bit down on her earlobe softly.

"Gah! I want you!" She seethed seeing his smirk widen. "What was that?" His fingers roamed inside her causing more moans to escape her pale lips. But it wasn't enough for him. Her eyes were clenched shut.

She gasped seeing him pull away and stand up to pull down his pants and boxers quickly. He pushed her hair once again seeing her eyes wince back. His manhood tip brushed against her core. "Shhh..." he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

He pushed himself inside roughly the first time. "A-Ah!" She gripped tighter to the sheets. Her eyes still were clenched shut. He leaned over her as his breath poured over her body.

His thrusts were picking up as his hands were tighter around her. "M...Madara, faster!" She grunted as he picked up his pace with his thrusts. It was a passionate moment for them.

As he went faster with his movements, her moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Aah!" She moans as her walls were tightening around her. Every slam he pushed, she was getting more accustom to her pain.

The room was filled with their quiet moans. He was thrusting in and out while panting. "Gentle please~" she moaned out while her eyes were still closed.

"Make up you're damn mind woman!" He slammed harder in her feeling her tighten before his pace slowed down.

His rhythms were still the same but she felt him stop briefly to catch his breath while still inside of her causing her to gasp from him not moving before he slowly began to push inside her again but in a slow pace.

"I'm going to cum-" she was panting from the hard thrusts that were in and out of her. He then teased her g-spot softly with soft pounds. "I'm going to-" she had let go of her relieve and had came. Madara gave one last thrust in her before falling on top of her. Carefully not crushing her.

His arm was draped over her body affectionately. Their excitement was bathed in sweat of pleasure.

The two slowly fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

 **:: END**

"So... Madara wants to meet me for this treaty?" Hashirama placed a hand under his chin. He knew how Madara was a typical man, but he would do as he wished.

"It seems so..." Tobirama who stood in the room rolled his eyes. Hashirama was becoming a little too soft with it all.

Tobirama was about to leave before Hashirama as well stood up. Akane opened the door seeing Tobirama in the way. "I need to speak to you Tobirama..." she pulled him out of the room.

Hashirama shook his head before putting his head back into more work.

Akane pulled Tobirama down the halls quickly avoiding the weird looks from the people. "What the hell is it?!" Tobirama pulled his arm away to glare at her.

"I'm going to settle this battle between my sister and I." She frowned as she held a letter. "What do you mean?" Tobirama glanced at the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"I am sending a hawk to my sister with this note. I want to have one last fight." Akane smiled seeing Tobirama look puzzle and confused. He didn't know where she was going.

"I want my sister to receive this message. Either way, if I were to die. I rather it be by her own hands." Akane simply retracted herself. Tobirama gaped at the woman. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked feeling some sympathy for her. "I don't want Hashirama to interrupt my fight. Could you hold him off?" She asked through a skeptical smile of hers. Tobirama sighed once more.

"And if you don't come back?" He asked once more seeing her gaze softened into his.

"Than she killed me..."


	17. Chapter 15

Fall was enclosing in as the weeks were appearing slowly. Madara and Aria would make love on some nights. Trying newer positions so she would feel comfortable.

The hawk had came by a few nights ago. Aria hadn't told Madara that her sister wants to have one last fight. She knew Madara himself wouldn't let her leave. So she would have to sneak out of the compound.

It was something she wanted as well. She wanted to settle this war between them. If she were to die. She wouldn't know how Madara would take her death. It would hit him hard at this point. They only had been married for a few months.

Perhaps he would go on a killing rage on the Senju. Taking out his anger on anything that moves. He loved her as much as she loved him. He would protect her till the end. But Aria didn't want to leave him. She caressed his cheek as they laid in bed. The moon was shining brightly through the window. Aria humming softly. His head laid on her chest as her arms were wrapped around him.

"Just a few days..." she softly says while running her fingers through his hair. She smiled softly seeing that he was extremely tired. Been over working with meetings and such.

Hashirama declared a meeting in a week about their peace agreement. They wanted to start their plan to build the village. Izuna was rejecting of the idea. But it was his brothers say whether it goes by or not.

She felt him stir closer to her as she smiled down at him. She decided it was time to get up and prepare her battle. It would take a couple days to reach the destination. She sighed softly seeing that she would be leaving Madara. She didn't know whether or not if she would return. Even if she were to return, she would be terrified of him locking her up. Or have guards follow her where ever she goes.

She lowered her head to kiss him on the forehead affectively. She felt her heart crack by leaving him.

As she gotten dressed in the middle of the night. She began to set out quietly and to not disturb him. She knew practically the whole compound was asleep. As she reached the gates she swiftly avoided the guards and tapped the back of their necks. Letting them fall unconscious quietly in one slick move.

"Goodbye..." she whispered back to the village. Her insides were longing for this. It would take two days to reach the Death Valley. It was where they were found. By the Daimyo and his men.

"Akane... when would you learn." she whispered softly before moving towards the trees and began to move. Her legs were still tired but it didn't stop her from moving still.

As she came into the clearing of the forest. She saw enemy ninja coming her way. "Yukima clan!" She growled thickly before unsheathing her sword and lunging toward. Swiftly on her feet her sword came in contact with a few of their necks.

Before jumping back to glare at them. A pointy part of a kunai came in contact with her exposed neck from behind. "Move or you die." One growled as she smirked deliriously. She wasn't going to bow to them just yet.

"Why don't we have some fun..." another stepped forward licking his lips at the woman. Before they could proceed, Aria stomped on the mans foot from behind. Taking him off balance she bit his wrist while taking the weapon out of his hand. Before a flash she shoved the kunai in his throat. Watching the blood pool out of him. More of them tried to grab her.

Without thinking, she swiftly moved towards them with her katana. Slashing some from the side quickly. She watched them fall on their knees. She tilted her head to the side. "Is that it?" She sneered before sheathing her katana behind her. The man whom she presumed was their leader.

"Earth style-" Aria kicked him in the jaw so hard that she could of probably heard a crack. She kneed him in the chest while pressing his body to the ground.

"You can thank me later..." she grabbed one of her kunai knives from her back satchel and plunged it into his heart. He looked stunned for a moment, but had let the light fade from him.

She noticed the time she wasted and began to run from the scene. She wanted to kill her sister but it still broke her in memory.

She ran for hours. She noticed the sun was peeking over the horizon. Her mind was beginning to slowly descend to sleep mode.

As her pace slowed down, she came in contact with a small cave. Before entering she noticed that it was occupied. She took her kunai out and raised it.

The shadow in the cave chuckled. It was a man? She looked and saw his mask over his face. He was rather young and looked about a teenager.

"Who are you?" She warned once stepping forward. Seeing the man up close. He had bright green eyes and a face mask over his mouth. His attire was black and blue that attained over his body.

"Why would it matter?" He asked while raising his brows in unison. "Because I was going to use this cave. But I don't see you really as a threat." Aria had set down her weapons. Still not moving her eyes off of the man.

"How would you know that?" He questioned and Aria could sense he was smirking. "Because wouldn't you have attacked me by now? By the looks of it, you don't belong to a village anymore, ehh?" She rolled her arms while puffing her chest out.

"The names Kakuzu..."

"Is that so, I'm Uch- I mean Aria." She corrected herself. Still her mind was tired and wanted to rest up. She would face her sister the next day.

"Seems like you don't mind my presence. I can tell you're wearily." He walked towards her. She was stiff, but it looks like he was leaving.

"I will leave your thoughts to yourself. I must go. But I doubt this would be the last you hear from me." He walked out of the cave. Aria stared back seeing his retreating figure slowly dissipate in the distance.

She sighed once again before setting herself on the floor. Covering her body with her arms. To make things better, her new faint scar on her stomach has been healing greatly.

As she rested, she was to set out the moment she wakes up.

Madara had woken up. Seeing that his wife wasn't in his arms. He assumed she would be either in the bathroom or possibly with Izuna.

As he changed to his normal attire. He noticed she wasn't in the room at all. He left rather worried perhaps. He noticed Izuna in the kitchen and approached him.

"Where's your wife?" Izuna asked over his shoulders. He was cooking eggs and sausage at the same time.

"I thought you would know?" Madara narrowed his eyes. Before Izuna could respond back, a servant barged into the room.

"Madara-sama it's urgent!" She says as she motioned him out of the house. "Many of the guards were found passed out." She also says which Madara widen his eyes. He couldn't possibly think his wife left? But why? He couldn't conclude what she meant.

As they reached the entrance of the village. Many civilians were crowding the knocked out men that laid out on the ground.

"Out of my way!" Madara pushed through the loud boisterous crowd. He was noticing how they were waking up slowly. He grabbed one of them by the shirt to pull him up.

"What the hell happened!?" He demanded an answer causing the man in his arms to hitch his breathing before he responded. "We saw your wife. Then next thing I remember is darkness. I guess she left..." Madara's grip on him tightened. His anger was seething within him.

"She couldn't have..." Madara dropped him and took a step back. The men were waking up. Another had shouted his wife's name on who did it.

"Why would she leave?!" Madara shook his head and was contemplating on what to do. He was suppose to meet Hashirama in a few days. But his wife was more important than that man.

"Gather our men, we are going after her." Madara informed one of the guards. He growled lowly, he was determined to find her.


End file.
